Cuando la Sangre llama
by PaolaLissete
Summary: Hermione Granger es considerada la bruja mas brillante de su edad, pero todo ese talento que tiene a que se debe? Acaso es posible que siendo una simple muggle sea tan buena. ¿Que pasaria si te dijiera que es la hija del Mago que todos temen?
1. The Lord of all

**Nota: Esta historia se desarrollará en el 7mo año de Hogwarts, no tomare en cuenta el sexto libro escrito por Jk Rowling pero todos los anteriores SI, especialmente lo que paso al finalizar el quinto. Ya que lo que paso en sexto libro afecto demasiado a Dumbledore y Draco; y para mi historia, ellos son importantes. Según mi historia el sexto año será solo de transición, ya que solo diré pequeños detalles sobre este.**

Ahora los dejare con mi historia la cual disfrute mucho en escribir.

**Cuando la Sangre Llama**

**Capitulo I: Lord of All**

Acababa de amanecer pero pese a ello la mañana se veía gris, el cielo estaba oscuro y había comenzado a llover de manera torrencial; cualquiera que hubiera visto ese horrible panorama se hubiera deprimido pero la persona que se acaba de despertar y se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto encontraba este paisaje fascinante, esa persona era Voldemort.

El señor de las tinieblas y sus mortifagos se habían refugiado en un castillo, conocido como "Old Wardour", en Wiltshire al sudoeste de Inglaterra, el cual estaba abandonado. Había sido la mejor opción puesto que nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, además tenía vista a un lago, el cual ayudaba al Lord a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Había pasado prácticamente un año desde el accidente en el Ministerio y Voldemort nunca llego a saber lo que realmente decía la Profecía, además a partir de ese evento el Mundo Mágico se había dado cuenta por fin que realmente Él había regresado sin embargo en prácticamente en un año El no había dado señales, no había atacado. La razón por la cual el se mantenía inactivo era muy simple no quería cometer lo mismos errores del pasado.

Voldemort se encontraba pensativo, no podía dejar de pensar en esa Profecía a pesar que había pasado tanto tiempo, es por eso que había mandado a dos de sus mortifagos a encontrar a una vidente llamada Chantal, ella a comparación de otras, sus predicciones se le mostraba a través de sueños, y sabia que ella era la Única que podía sacarle la duda acerca de lo dicho en la anterior profecía.

Obviamente esta vidente no le iba a decir con palabras exactas cual era el contenido de la profecía anterior pero sabia que podía darle información importante que le ayudase a trazar el próximo paso para su plan de dominar al Mundo Mágico. Esa vez no iba a cometer errores, ningún chiquillo le iba a rebatar lo que le pertenecía, para que su victoria fuese absoluta tendría que eliminar a todos los obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino y el principal de ellos era Harry Potter.

De repente alguien toco la puerta de su habitación ocasionando que el saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Espero que la razón por la cual me haz interrumpido sea justificable dijo Voldemort con una voz fría dándole la espalda a su subordinado.

- Mi Señor disculpe por interrumpirlo pero acaban de llegar sus mortifagos con información importante para Usted, dijo Colagusno tímidamente desde la entrada de la habitación.

- Por fin! Hazlo pasar inmediatamente.

- Si Mi Lord.

Colagusano se retiro lo más rápido posible y luego de unos dos minutos aparecieron dos figuras vestidas de negro, ambas usaban sus respectivos antifaces, apenas entraron al dormitorio se arrodillaron y dirigieron su mirada al suelo.

- Primero que nada quítense las mascaras ordenó Voldemort.

Como la puerta que daba al balcón estaba abierta y a pesar de que el día estuviese horrible se podía apreciar las caras de ambos, una de ellas era la de Lucius Malfoy la cual se notaba que tenia un especial brillo en los ojos, la otra era de Avery el cual igual que la de Malfoy se podía notar que estaba complacido consigo mismo.

- Espero que me traigan buenas noticias ya que la misión que les encomendé hace casi ya un año y lo único que han podido decirme hasta ahora son puras excusas; sé que a la persona que les he mandado a buscar es difícil de localizar pues se cree que ella ha muerto pero estoy seguro que sigue con vida dijo Voldemort con voz profunda y lenta.

Uno de los mortifagos se atrevió a hablar, tratando de comunicar toda la información que poseía de manera rápida, pues sabia que su amo estaba impaciente.

- Mi Lord en esta oportunidad le traemos buenas noticias hemos podido por fin dar con el paradero de la mujer dijo Lucius Malfoy.

- La razón por la cual nos demoramos en encontrarla es que vive en un bosque muy lejos de aquí; ella sé había separado totalmente de la civilización continuo el otro mortifago.

Ante estas repuestas el Lord se vio complacido y dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro; dejó de mirar afuera y se dio la vuelta lentamente y camino unos pasos en dirección a sus mortifagos; su serpiente Nagini que se encontraba cerca de él, se comenzó a mover en la dirección que El lo hacia.

- Muy bien! En ese caso habrán actuado como les indique no es así? Dijo Voldemort y les dirigió una mirada calculadora a sus mortifagos.

- Si mi Lord, nosotros solo ubicamos a la mujer, no dimos ningún indicio para que ella se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia contesto Malfoy rápidamente.

- Mi Lord disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿Por qué no dejo que nosotros la trajéramos, no irá Usted personalmente, verdad? Susurro Avery tímidamente.

El Lord los miro fijamente a ambos, sus ojos expresaban que se había molestado por el atrevimiento de su subordinado pues estos reflejaban ira. – USTEDES CREEN QUE YO, VOY A DEJAR QUE UN PAR DE INUTILES REALICEN UN TRABAJO TAN IMPORTANTE, ACASO CRES QUE SOY ESTUPIDO escupió el Lord

- No ... mi Señor..yo...

- ACASO JUSGAS MIS PLANES!

- Yo...

- CRUCIO!!

El Mortifago se retorció de dolor, en sus ojos se reflejaba el sufrimiento que sentía, se tiro al suelo y lo que hizo fue moverse frenéticamente como si de esa manera el dolor se pudiera mitigar y comenzó a gritar – AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, NO MAS! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Eres patético! Y con estas palabras detuvo la maldición. El Mortifago comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, se quedo aun en el suelo tratando de estabilizarse. Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, con cada movimiento pensaba que una parte de sí se estaba partiendo. Mientras tanto Malfoy observaba la escena de manera neutral, lo único que hizo fue mirar el cuarto; el dormitorio de Voldemort era de un estilo medieval, se podía oler la humedad, además que las paredes de roca reflejaban la antigüedad del lugar, pudo distinguir que los únicos muebles con el que El Señor de las Tinieblas contaba era su cama, dos veladores uno de los cuales tenia encima un frasco de color extraño, un estante para libros los cuales se veían antiguos; y lo ultimo que había era su escritorio que estaba lleno de pergaminos.

- Ahora LÁRGATE! Avery a pesar del dolor, salió del lugar tan rápidamente como sus piernas lo permitieron, dejando a Malfoy y a Voldemort solos. – ¿Cómo va el otro asunto que te encargué?. Preguntó el Lord sin mas preámbulos, su cara expresaba que la respuesta que le diesen tenia que ser positiva pues ya no quería mas retrasos.

- Señor, Antonin Dolohov y Travers ya consiguieron que las Arpías se nos unieran, les llevo un poco de tiempo pero aceptaron con la condición que les pueda dar todos los niños muggles que ellas deseen; Mulciber y Augustus Rookwood están aun con las Banshees pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que acepten, ellas saben que les conviene; Macnair, y Nott están juntando a todos los clanes de vampiros, ellos han aceptado con gusto pues anteriormente disfrutaron mucho cuando usted tenia el control de todo; Alecto y Amycus están en busca de Acromántulas declaro Malfoy de manera concisa y clara.

- Por lo vistos todos están deseosos de atacar no es así?

- Mi Lord todos ellos quieren divertirse igual que nosotros, aunque entiendo que desee juntar un ejército lo bastante poderoso para eliminar de una vez por todas a todos los que quieran atravesarse en su camino, por eso ha tomado todo un año para prepararse; Además que de esa manera TODO el Mundo Mágico estará nervioso, angustiados sin saber cuando serán atacados, se estarán escondiendo solo para esperar la muerte, pues tienen MIEDO de Usted, dijo Lucius, sonriendo de manera triunfal a su amo.

- Muy bien! Me doy cuenta que eres hábil, he de decirte que todo lo que haz dicho es correcto, mi plan se esta llevando acabo de manera satisfactoria, solo queda un asunto pendiente el cual me encargaré personalmente. Llama a Bellatrix pues ella me acompañara, mientras tanto tu y los demás reúnan a mas criaturas, entendido?

- Si mi amo, lo que usted diga. Lucius se incorporo de donde estaba y con paso firme salió de la habitación; él sabia que su amo estaba complacido con lo que había dicho, sabia que cada una de las piezas del ajedrez se estaba colocando en una posición estratégica, pues no había dudas que para su amo esto era como un juego de estrategia, en el cual la paciencia jugaba un rol importante.



Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado de ahí se encontraban tres personas muy conocidas por todos nosotros, las cuales acababan de terminar su sexto año en la escuela Hogwarts, un año muy tranquilo pues como ya dije antes, Voldemort no había atacado. Tanto como Hermione, Harry y Ron se encontraban en el tren que los llevaría a sus respectivos hogares, comenzando así unas muy diferentes y shokeantes vacaciones, especialmente para uno de ellos.

- Harry que te pasa?, Te noto ido, es como si tu mente estuviera en cualquier otro lugar menos acá pregunto su amigo de años, Ron Weasley. Acaso estas pensando de nuevo en ... pues... Tu sabes a quien me refiero.

- Ron no te entiendo!, Cómo quieres que Harry no piense en eso, si todos pensábamos y no me lo vas a negar, pues Tu también pensabas igual, que Voldemort iba a atacar con toda su magnitud después del incidente en el ministerio? Declaró una Hermione muy indignada, pues parecía que su amigo no entendía la gravedad de la situación.

- Vamos! Deberíamos estar felices, ya que hemos tenido un año NORMAL, o acaso les gusta estar cada año arriesgando la vida, añadió Ron como dando a entender que El tenia la razón.

- PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR! Grito Harry y vio a sus dos amigos con cara de fastidio.

- Harry nosotros no estabamos peleando, aseguró Hermione, su cara reflejaba sorpresa pues no se esperaba que Harry reaccionase así.

Harry en todo su sexto año había cambiado, pues ahora se irritaba con mayor facilidad, la muerte de su padrino le había obligado a cambiar de aptitud, obviamente después de la muerte de una persona que la considerabas como si fuera tu padre, tuvo que darle un giro a su vida. En ese año Harry había estado entrenado arduamente pues sabia de antemano que la única manera de eliminar a ese ser, era prepararse lo mejor posible, por eso había tomado clases particulares con casi todos los miembros de la Orden, hasta con el mismo Dumbledore.

- Disculpen! No fue mi intención gritarles, pero toda esta situación me estresa mucho, agrego Harry, sabia que sus amigos no tenían la culpa de su mal humor.

- Será mejor que cambiemos de tema, les parece? Dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro para aliviar un poco los ánimos.

Harry asintió, mas Hermione no estuvo atenta a lo que dijo su amigo, pues en ese momento recordó cuando Harry les contó a ambos acerca de lo que decía la profecía, ella no quería perder a su amigo, se sentiría vacía si eso pasase, pues tanto Harry y Ron significaban mucho en su vida, eran los dos primeros amigos verdaderos que ella tenia.

- Hermione estas bien? Pregunto Harry, dirigiendo una mirada cariñosa a su amiga, eliminando todo su mal humor. No quería pelearse con sus amigos y menos con ella.

- Si, claro, Solo que me quede pensando en algo, eso es todo respondió Hermione y luego les dirigió una sonrisa a los dos, aunque esa sonrisa era fingida pues en ese momento estaba muy preocupada. Sabia que Voldemort iba atacar muy pronto, pues según la lógica de ella solo se estaba preparando y lo mas seguro es que iba a venir mucho más poderoso que antes. – Saben me voy a ver a Giny, seguro que ella esta con Luna y apenas dijo esto salió del vagón.

- Bueno ya que se fue porque no aprovechamos y hablamos de quidditch, ya que a Hermione le incomoda cada vez que lo hacemos dijo Ron entusiasmado.

- Esta bien contesto Harry dirigiendo una ultima mirada por donde se había ido su amiga.



Entre tanto un grupo de Slytherin liderados por un chico rubio, de ojos grises y piel pálida conocido como Draco Malfoy se encontraban charlando de los sucesos acontecidos en su sexto año, además de los planes que tenían cada uno para su verano.

- Draco tu sabes porque este año ha estado tan tranquilo, pense que me iba a divertir más viendo a los asquerosos sangre sucia sufrir, dijo Nott, en su cara se notaba una expresión algo placentera cada vez que se tocaba ese tema.

- Me imagino que todo a su tiempo no es así? El Señor tenebroso esta planeando algo realmente fabuloso, no te inquietes, que pronto no solo veremos, sino que tomaremos parte de la diversión comento Draco de manera casual.

- Entonces es verdad? Este verano te convertirás en Mortifago no es así? Pregunto Zabini con interés.

- Eso es lo que planeo, como ustedes saben mi padre salió de Azkaban, yo sabia que no estaría mucho tiempo ahí; ahora debe estar ejecutando alguno de los planes del Señor Oscuro aseguro Draco.

- Yo por mi parte espero que mi padre pueda conseguir que yo también me convierta en un Mortifago. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de matar muggles y sangre sucias declaró Nott con una mirada sádica.

- Hablando de sangre sucias han visto a Granger? Pregunto Zabini como si fuera un tema de lo más normal entre ellos.

- Por que metes a GRANGER en la conversación? Preguntó Draco con voz agresiva.

- ¿Que pasa Draco? acaso te molesta su sola mención, o es que te hace recordar que es mejor que tu? Escupió Blaise. Conocía a Draco y sabia que ese tipo de comentarios le molestaba enormemente, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo.

- Te estas dando cuenta con quien estas hablando Blaise? Porque te recuerdo que si yo deseo puedo dejarte muy mal herido. Draco estaba comenzando a enfadarse ya que su mirada gélida indicaba que no estaba bromeando.

- Tranquilo, es que me he puesto a pensar, que cuando veas a tu padre le tendrás que explicar que nuevamente te ha ganado una sangre sucia, o me equivoco?

- MIRA SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALLES! y con estas palabras Draco empezó a incorporarse de su asiento sacando su varita para atacar a Blaise.

- Antes de que hagas algo déjame terminar, intervino Blaise. Draco fue detenido por Nott, el cual tuvo que sujetar al rubio para que no matara a su amigo. – Muy bien ahora que parece que puedo proseguir, me preguntaba como Granger siendo una sangre sucia es tan hábil, porque aunque no lo quieras reconocer Draco, ella es buena y lo sabes.

- A donde diablos quieres llegar con esto? Pregunto Nott, ya que igual que Draco le hervía la sangre por las estupideces que decía su amigo.

- Solo era una pregunta inocente, una duda que tenia nada mas, algo que me comenzó a dar vueltas por mi cabeza dijo Blaise con un tono de voz natural. – Solo piénsenlo, no creen que para ser alguien con padres muggles, tiene un talento natural para la magia, ya que por mas que sea una rata de biblioteca, los hechizos les salen de manera rápida y efectiva.

- Se puede saber como en tu pequeño cerebro se te ha ocurrido eso? dijo Draco despectivamente, - Acaso no te das cuenta que ella ni siquiera vale la pena como para mencionarla, te haz vuelto loco?.

- Mi queridisimo Draco, por el simple hecho de que sea una Sangre Sucia no pasa desapercibida por MI, ya que ella es no esta nada mal, afirmó Blaise. – Además si TU no te haz dado cuenta de esos detalles, no es mi problema.

En ese momento los tres chicos escucharon un ruido que provenía del pasillo, como si alguien se hubiera tropezado. Draco salió al instante para ver quien era, pues era peligroso si alguien hubiera escuchado su conversación pero cuando indago con su mirada el corredor no vio a nadie, excepto un gato rubio con partes más claras que otras, pequeño y con ojos amarillos el cual rondaba por ahí. Al verlo no le dio importancia y penso que era ese gato el que había provocado el ruido, así que entro nuevamente a su vagón.

- ¿Quién era? Pregunto Nott apenas Draco volvió a entrar.

- No te preocupes, solo era un gato; será mejor no hablar mas de estos asuntos aquí es muy arriesgado y Blaise deja de decir estupideces!



En un lugar apartado de la civilización se encontraba una mujer de unos sesenta años aproximadamente, de tez morena, cabellos negros ensortijados, con facciones toscas, una nariz ancha y unos ojos relativamente pequeños, de estatura baja; llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color rojo sangre.

Ella había decidido alejarse de todo contacto humano, ya que sabia que cierto individuo la buscaría a como diera lugar. Por esa razón ella decidió refugiarse en una región al norte de Europa, conocida como Laponia, la cual pertenecía tanto a Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia y Rusia. Este lugar poseía una belleza difícil de describir, sus bosques eran silenciosos, los ríos helados y salvajes, el aire puro y se podía apreciar altas montañas.

Chantal había heredado por sus ancestros la habilidad de ver en cierta forma el futuro por medio de sueños, los cuales eran como profecías que indicaban el sendero de varias personas, pues aunque mucha gente no creyese, las casualidades no existían, siempre había un porque, una razón; sin embrago ella creía firmemente que a pesar que los senderos sean mostrados, uno tiene elección de cual seguir, y que no todo esta dicho o escrito.

Estos sueños que se revelaban de manera involuntaria ocasionaban en Chantal una gran angustia, pues generalmente ella solo veía imágenes muy borrosas, sin embargo podía escuchar claramente una voz profunda la cual actuaba como relator de los eventos que se llevarían acabo en un futuro incierto.

A pesar de no haber ido nunca a una escuela de magia, Chantal recibió su educación por parte de su madre, la cual la hizo explotar sus habilidades al máximo. Ella se sentía agradecida con su madre por los conocimientos otorgados pero no pudo negar que en varias etapas de su vida quiso ser normal; lo cual no pudo ser, pues era muy arriesgado si ella se adentraba a ese mundo, ya que hubiera habido más oportunidades de que personas ambiciosas quisieran usar ventaja de su don.

Haber vivido siempre en contacto con la naturaleza le había ayudado a ella a convertirse en una persona más susceptible a su entorno, ya que nadie puede negar que tanto los animales como el mismo clima presagiaban los peligros que se avecinaban.

Ella se encontraba cerca de una cascada, meditando ya que eso la ayudaba a relajarse, el agua de la cascada producía un sonido tranquilizador que mezclado con los sonidos de los animales le daban una sensación de paz. Sin embargo esta se le fue arrebatada cuando pudo divisar a una bandada de pájaros alejarse rápidamente del lugar donde estaba ella, además que la noche que hasta hace poco había estado algo despejada, se había vuelto mas oscura y de pronto una sensación de carga negativa había inundado el lugar donde se encontraba.

Al darse la vuelta pudo ver dos figuras que se acercaban desde lo profundo del bosque, una de ellas era una mujer tenia el pelo largo, oscuro, liso y brillante, estaba envuelta en una capucha negra, mientras que la otra era la de un hombre alto y esqueléticamente delgado, su rostro era blanco pero lo que más sobresalía era el color de sus ojos, rojos; además de una nariz plana como la de una serpiente.

- Por lo visto no te demoraste mucho en llegar? Dijo la vidente con un tono de voz calmado, como si las dos personas que estaban al frente de ella fueran conocidos, como si ella supiese que iban a venir.

- Por la manera como hablas diría que no te sientes intimidada frente a mi presencia¿acaso no sabes quien soy? Dijo Voldemort, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera adentrar en su mente; y la verdad eso es lo que intentaba hacer, pues como todos saben Voldemort sabe el arte de la Legeremancia.

- Deberías sentirte honrada, que el mismo Señor Oscuro en persona haya venido a verte replico, Bellatrix con un tono de voz el cual demostraba desdén.

- Primero, a un ser como él nunca lo alabaría, primero muerta; segundo si sé quien eres y también sé que buscas aquí; y para finalizar les digo que están desperdiciando su tiempo aquí, pues yo no les diré nada, me escucharon bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir! Afirmo la mujer de manera tajante, sin ningún indicio de miedo en su voz.

- Veo que mis fuentes tenían razón con respecto a ti, tu mente es fuerte y no puedo adentrarme en ella, no obstante hay varias maneras para hacerte hablar y créeme que cuando YO quiero algo, a como de lugar lo consigo anunció El Lord con insuficiencia – Puedo darme cuenta que a pesar que mis mortifagos vinieron a buscarte e hicieron lo posible por no ser detectados, TU sabias de su presencia, lo cual me lleva a preguntar, que si sabias que iba a venir por que no huiste?

- Porque tengo que reconocer que no me puedo esconder, que de todas maneras me habrías vuelto a encontrar, pues haz demostrado tu habilidad llegando hasta acá, y yo ya me canse de huir, de no ser descubierta, he decidido darte cara! confeso la mujer, mostrando una postura orgullosa.

El Señor Oscuro al ver a la mujer se dio cuenta que no iba a ser una tarea fácil sacar la información que necesitaba, la mujer a pesar de su edad se mostraba fuerte y sus ojos reflejaban decisión, no por nada la había elegido a ella, quería saber la información de la misma fuente; además que ir al Ministerio seria muy arriesgado y él no quería mostrar algún indicio de lo que le interesaba, puesto que si lo hubiera hecho, lo más probable es que la mujer hubiera estado protegida por el mismo Dumbledore y hubiera ocasionado que su objetivo sea más difícil de alcanzar, la mujer estaba sola y definitivamente eso jugaba a su favor; con esto en mente sonrío con superioridad.

- Muy bien, si quieres jugar, juguemos! Espetó el Lord.

- Mi Señor, no se ensucie las manos con alguien que no vale la pena, déjemela a mí, yo me encargaré de que pague por su osadía, afirmó Bellatrix

- Tu estas aquí porque yo así lo quise, pero no te atrevas a juzgar mis acciones, pues seré YO el que se encargue de ella, me oistes?! Dijo Voldemort.

- Yo... yo solo quería complacerlo, contesto Bellatrix al instante.

- Pues entonces CALLATE!

- Yo pense que ibas a jugar conmigo, pero no te creo capaz, ya que ni siquiera controlas a tus seguidores dijo Chantal de manera burlona.

- CRUCCIO! grito el Señor Oscuro.

- PROTEGO! Grito la mujer. A pesar de ser una mujer de edad tenia reflejos rápidos, sin embrago el poder del hechizo fue mucho mas fuerte y le dio de frente. Ella sintió en carne viva como si miles y miles de cuchillos atravesaran su cuerpo una y otra vez, pero no grito; no iba a permitir darle semejante satisfacción a aquel ser.

- Cada vez me impresionas más, tu fortaleza es definitivamente una característica que te resalta del resto, esa mirada refleja valor, cosa muy poco común en las personas que se enfrentan a mí, declaro Voldemort mirándola calculadamente.

Chantal comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de vencer, pero todo tenia que terminar como ella lo había presagiado. - Stupefy! Lanzo la mujer, mientras el Lord parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

- EVERTE STATUM!

Con este hechizo la mujer fue derribada y se golpeó fuertemente contra un árbol, desde el suelo veía al sujeto que podía poner al mundo en una total oscuridad, ella tenia una misión y la iba a cumplir a toda costa, todo era cuestión de esperar el momento indicado.

- ¡Que ingenua eres!, Crees que un hechizo como ese, va a poder ocasionarme algún daño, de verdad lo crees?! Replicó el Señor Tenebroso, y pausadamente se acerco a la vidente la cual respiraba entrecortadamente; la agarro el vestido para levantatarla bruscamente, y fijando su penetrante mirada en ella, comenzó a hablarle. – Sabes ya me canse de jugar contigo, en este momento me dirás todo lo que sabes. Pero para sorpresa del Lord, la vidente comenzó a recitar unas palabras extrañas y lo miraba con suma concentración, ante este hecho Voldemort demoró en soltar a la señora pues parecía que se había quedado hipnotizado, pero cuando reacciono, después de unos minutos, soltó a la mujer retrocediendo unos pasos, como si de ese modo impediría que cualquier cosa que ella tramase resultará.

Bellatrix que no se había movido y solo se limitaba a observar las escenas que ocurrían, no pudo evitar sentir cierta preocupación ante el comportamiento de la vidente. Esa mirada que le dirigía esa mujer a su amo le indicaba que las cosas no iban a salir bien, así que decidió acercarse un poco más a las dos personas, pues quería estar a la disposición de su amo en caso que la necesitara.

Cuando la mujer acabo con lo que parecía ser una especie de hechizo, se veía más agotada de lo que estaba anteriormente, si embargo su expresión reflejaba satisfacción consigo misma, se incorporo lentamente y le dirigió una sonrisa cínica al hombre que estaba al frente suyo.

- Maldita que haz hecho?! Demando Voldemort con rabia.

- Ya lo verás! respondio simplemente la mujer.

- ¡IMPERIO! Grito Voldemort. Chantal recibió el impacto de lleno y se quedo estática por un momento, cuando de repente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. – ¡AHORA ME DIRAS LA PROFECIA QUE ES DE MI INTERES!

Pero en ese preciso instante Vodemort se tiro al pasto, ya que comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor en su cabeza, es como si alguien estuviera taladrando su cerebro, como si alguien se hubiera metido dentro de su cerebro de manera rápida y sin previo aviso. – AAAAHHHHHH azoto el aire con sus gritos. Aparecieron miles de imágenes borrosas dentro de su cabeza, su vista se le empezó a nublar y comenzó a caer en un estado de regresión, pero específicamente en un recuerdo que yacía dormido en su interior.

**FLASH BACK**

_**En una habitación dos personas discutían acaloradamente, una de ellas era una mujer de facciones finas, con cabello castaño que caía como rizos hasta su espalda y de esbelta figura, mientras que el otro era un joven de pelo negro, alto, ojos oscuros y guapo.**_

_**- No dejare que TÚ la manipules, no será parte de todo esto, ella no se lo merece! Gritaba la mujer histéricamente.**_

**_- Tu no puedes hacer nada, ella es mi heredera Lyah! Entiéndelo de una buena vez! Vociferó el hombre._**

_**- No lo permitiré!, Tom, mi hija no será parte de tu plan!**_

_**- No es solo tu hija, también es MIA!**_

_**- No lo será, si no lo recuerdas, OBLIVIATE!!**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Mientras el Lord se hallaba en el suelo, sin percatarse que sucedía en su entorno. La vidente comenzó a recitar la tan esperada profecía.

**El final del comienzo se acerca,**

**Muchas vidas estarán en juego,**

**Pues la hora del juicio final llegará**

**_- _**Que le haz hecho?! Preguntó, Bellatrix histéricamente! No sabia que hacer, la vidente seguía hablando y su amo se retorcía de dolor

**En el año en que el descendiente de uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts,**

**Se dé conocer**

**Nacida del ser que todos temen pronunciar su nombre,**

**Amiga del que se le enfrento cuatro veces y sobrevivió.**

**Ella será la fuente de su mayor poder**

**Pues los lazos de sangre son los más poderosos de vencer**

**Sin embargo ...**

Justo en el momento en el cual la vidente pronunció aquellas ultimas palabras, cayo muerta en la hierba, manteniendo la misma expresión con la cual estaba recitando la profecía. Bellatrix le había lanzado un AVADA KEDRAVRA.

Bellatrix al ver a la mujer muerta se dirigió donde se encontraba su Señor, el cual se comenzó a parar dificultosamente.

- Mi Señor se encuentra bien? Pregunto asustada.

- Que ha pasado? Es lo que primero pregunto el Lord. Pero al ver a la vidente tirada en el suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba muerta. – Tú la mataste?

- Yo... yo solo lo hice para ayudarlo. Pero Vodemort le dirigió una mirada de furia contenida, al ver esto ella agrego rápidamente – He escuchado la profecía mi amo.

- La escuchaste toda?

En una fracción de segundo Bellatrix decidió mentir, no podía decirle que la había matado antes que completara de decir todo, pues ella a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, escucho y recordaba perfectamente lo que aquella mujer dijo, pero lo que le dejo con la duda era ese "sin embargo".

- Si mi Señor TODO, pero será mejor que nos dirijamos al castillo para que usted descanse. Y con estas palabras, desaparecieron.

En el momento en que ambos desaparecían del lugar, una sombra la cual estaba detrás de uno de los árboles, soltó una pequeña lagrima. – Ahora solo queda esperar y con estas palabras se retiro del lugar.



En casa muy lejos de ahí, una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba en su dormitorio, acaba de llegar de la estación después de un año bastante tranquilo, ya se había hecho de noche y ella no podía dejar de pensar en algo que escuchó de casualidad y que por mas que trataba de ignorarlo, no lo conseguía; aquellas palabras se había metido a su cerebro sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

**_Hermione había salido del vagón que compartía con sus amigos, era verdad que solo había inventado una excusa sólo para salir de ahí, pero le resultaba incomodo el solo hecho de pensar en el cruel destino de su amigo, por eso había decidido salir de ahí para despejarse un poco y de esa manera no pensar en hechos que aun no ocurrían._**

**_Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se preguntaba en que compartimiento estarían Ginny y Luna, pues seguro que estando con ellas se relajaría un poco, pero al pasar al costado de una de las puertas de los vagones, escuchó claramente su apellido, el cual era pronunciado por la inconfundible voz de Malfoy. Así que se acerco un poco más y escucho la conversación que se llevaba acabo dentro. _**

**_No pudo evitar sentirse bien cuando Zabbini le saco en cara que ella era mejor que Malfoy pero cuando llego a la parte en que dijo_**

_**- Muy bien ahora que parece que puedo proseguir, me preguntaba como Granger siendo una sangre sucia es tan hábil, porque aunque no lo quieras reconocer Draco, ella es buena y lo sabes.**_

_**- A donde diablos quieres llegar con esto? Pregunto Nott, ya que igual que Draco le hervía la sangre por las estupideces que decía su amigo. **_

**_- Solo era una pregunta inocente, una duda que tenia nada mas, algo que me comenzó a dar vueltas por mi cabeza dijo Blaise con un tono de voz natural. – Solo piénsenlo, no creen que para ser alguien con padres muggles, tiene un talento natural para la magia, ya que por más que sea una rata de biblioteca, los hechizos les salen de manera rápida y efectiva._**

**_Al escuchar esas palabras perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, ya que esas simples palabras ocasionaron un gran efecto en ella. Cuando reaccionó escucho que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta, así que saco su varita y con unas palabras se había convertido en una hermosa gata. Cuando Malfoy la vio, no le tomo importancia, y cuando el peligro pasó, volvió a su forma humana. Pues nuestra querida Hermione había aprendido varias cosas ese sexto año que ni Harry ni Ron sabían._**

_**Después de ese evento, encontró a Ginny y a Luna pero no les presto atención a nada de lo que decían, se mantuvo callada todo el viaje.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

No es que nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente lo que dijo Zabbini, si había pensado en algún momento eso, pero conforme la idea venia de manera imprevista así también se iba.

Yo no puedo ser acaso una bruja con padres muggles, la cual sea hábil en prácticamente todo lo que se refiere a la magia se pregunto Hermione mentalmente. Porqué, obviamente ella no podía ser una bruja de sangre pura verdad?, Rayos! En que piensas, claro que es una tontería!, Por primera vez concordaba con Malfoy, definitivamente Zabbini estaba hablando estupideces.

Lo que ella no sabia es que esas supuestas estupideces eran la más lógica respuesta a su habilidad natural.



Esto es increíble, definitivamente Lyah eras una mujer muy hábil, engañarme a mí de esa manera. Ahora todo ha cambiado, pero definitivamente para mejor, si lo que me ha dicho Bella es lo que dijo la vidente, la victoria será mía. No te preocupes querida HIJA, que my pronto te encontraré, pues para mi nada es imposible se dijo Voldemort mentalmente mientras se recostaba en su cama, para descansar de este largo pero provechoso día que había tenido.



_Hola a todas las personas que amablemente decidieron leer mi primer fanfict, ojala que haya sido de su agrado. Como se han dado cuenta Voldemort no sabia nada pues su memoria había sido borrada, y obvio que la vidente tuvo que ver para que la recuperase, pero porque será? Jejeje Ya lo verán mas adelante. Además esta la persona que estaba oculta entre los árboles, la cual presencio todo, quien será?; y como es eso que Hermione es animago? Muchos misterios que serán resueltos poco a poco._

_Si les gusto, please dejen review; ya que me darán más motivación para bajar el siguiente más rápido._

_Ahora quiero agradecer a la persona que me motivo hacer esto: _

_Muchas gracias Sue! (espero que te haya gustado)_

_Y a todas las personas que me dieron ánimos! Muchísimas gracias!_

_Bye!_

_Paola_


	2. Memories

"**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**

"**Memories"**

**Chapter II**

En una de las habitaciones del inmenso castillo de "Old Wardour", se encontraba un hombre con cara pálida y con ojos de un frío color gris. Él estaba inquieto y preocupado, pues no había podido dormir durante toda la noche. Lo único que hacia era dar vueltas alrededor de su habitación pensando en los hechos que acontecieron el día anterior.

Lucius Malfoy se había percatado que el Lord no había llegado bien después del viaje que había realizado junto a Bellatrix. Apenas llegaron, su cuñada se llevó al Lord hacia su dormitorio; y por más que él trató de hablar con Bellatrix, ella salió inmediatamente del castillo después de haber dejado a su Señor, sin decir ni una palabra.

A pesar que ya había amanecido Bellatrix aún no llegaba, y eso lo ponía a Lucius más ansioso, presentía que lo que había ocurrido ayer era algo muy importante; algo que cambiaría los planes del Lord rotundamente.

La razón por la cual estaba ansioso era porque no había visto en ese estado al Señor Tenebroso en mucho tiempo. Lucius logró ver a pesar de la rapidez de su cuñada que El Lord estaba débil. Además El Lord siempre se levantaba muy temprano y enviaba a llamar a sus mortífagos para darles las indicaciones del día, pero el día de hoy había permanecido encerrado en su dormitorio.

Mientras Lucius se acercaba hacia su escritorio con la intención de escribir una carta, fue interrumpido por unos golpes, los cuales provenían de su puerta.

- Lucius, soy yo Avery he venido como me lo pediste¿puedo entrar?

- Esta bien pasa - dijo Lucius levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Avery entro a la habitación, él igual que Lucius llevaba su traje de mortífago, se notaba que estaba algo agitado, como si hubiese corrido.

- Dime ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? - preguntó Malfoy.

- Si lo acabo de hacer, pero sabes no creo que deberíamos haberlo hecho es demasiado arriesgado - dijo Avery de manera nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya veraz que me agradecerás por esto - aseguró Malfoy.

- Bueno tu sabes lo que haces, sólo espero que no nos descubran - contesto Avery. – A propósito acaba de llegar Bellatrix, la vi caminando hacia su dormitorio, si es que no me equivoco.

- Genial, en ese caso ya te puedes retirar. Y no olvides lo que te encargue – añadió Malfoy.

- No te preocupes, trabajaré en ello – dijo Avery. Y con estas palabras se retiró del lugar.

Apenas Avery se alejó lo suficiente del lugar; Malfoy camino rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de Bellatrix; le urgía hablar con ella, quería saber donde diablos se había metido todo este tiempo.

Cuando estaba cerca del dormitorio, aminoró la marcha y trato de mantener la calma, pues sabía que Bellatrix era el tipo de mujer con la cual uno debe hablar con cierto tacto, ya que de lo contrario ella nunca diría nada.

Estando al frente de la puerta decidió tocar suavemente, y ante el silencio por parte de ella golpeó más fuerte, recibiendo como respuesta que la puerta se abriera lentamente.

- Ya me imaginaba que vendría, Lucius, se nota que no puedes con tu genio y por eso viniste a buscarme apenas llegue - declaró Bellatrix de manera burlona. - ¿Que pasa, acaso te sientes ofendido porque el Lord no te ha dicho nada aún, o será porque te haz dado cuenta que me tiene más confianza a mí?

- Primero, no deberías darte tanta importancia. Tú misma sabes que yo soy la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Segundo, tú sabes lo que ocurrió ayer porque tu fuiste con él; así que más te vale que te quites los aires de grandeza que tienes – contesto Lucius firmemente.

- Me das risa Lucius, porque si es que no te haz dado cuenta, me estas dando la razón, fui YO la que fue con El Lord porque así lo quiso ÉL, o es que no lo ves – escupió Bellatrix. – Además mi querido Lucius si estas tan seguro¿Por qué haz venido hasta aquí?.

- Yo vine hasta aquí, porque... como tu sabes, me gusta saber donde están mis compañeros. Yo controlo las misiones y que yo sepa a ti no te asigne ninguna – soltó Malfoy.

- Jajajajaja¡no me hagas reír!, Tú no me controlas Lucius, tanto tú como yo tenemos el mismo rango, aunque me atrevo a decir que lo más probable es que estés debajo de mí - dijo burlonamente Bellatrix.

Lucius a ver como Bellatrix se burlaba de él, no pudo evitar agarrarla del brazo y empujarla hacia la pared de manera posesiva.

- TÙ NO ME HABLES ASI!ENTENDISTE! TU NO SABES LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER, ASI QUE NO ABUSES DE MI PACIENCIA – gritó Lucius al oído de Bellatrix.

- ¡Suéltame! Exclamó Bellatrix.

Malfoy la soltó y dándole la espalda le preguntó – Dime ¿qué paso ayer?

- Yo no te diré nada, para tal caso tendrás que valerte de la paciencia que dices tener y esperar a que el mismo Lord te lo diga – declaró Bellatrix.

Antes que Lucius pudiera contestar, una persona se asomó a la puerta, esa persona era Colagusano. Él de manera cautelosa y bastante nerviosa dijo – El Lord me mando a buscarlos, será mejor que se apuren pues me he demorado en encontrarlos, pensé que estaban con los otros mortífagos.

- Te dijo¿para que nos necesita? - Indagó Malfoy.

- No, sólo que quería hablar con ustedes, es mas cuando lo dijo parecía ansioso, así que no lo hagan esperar – y con estas palabras Colagusano se fue de ahí.

Tanto Lucius como Belllatrix se miraron y luego ambos caminaron en dirección al dormitorio de su Señor.



A muchos kilómetros de ahí, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel trataba de concentrarse; ella quería terminar con su tarea de transformaciones, pero por mas que lo intentaba siempre terminaba pensando en otra cosa, para ser mas preciso en la conversación que escuchó en el tren, la conversación de Zabini y Malfoy.

No podía negar que lo que dijo Zabini tenía sentido, por mas que de algún modo quería poder refutarlo, por mas de la humildad que quería demostrar, era raro que siendo ella muggle fuese muy buena en cuanto hacer hechizos, aunque sus padres siempre le dijeron que si uno se esforzaba podía conseguir cualquier cosa, sólo era cuestión de tenacidad. Ella probó que es inteligente y muy capaz de realizar cualquier cosa en cuanto a brujería se refiere; se lo probó a sus compañeros e incluso al estúpido de Draco Malfoy.

La verdad su mente era una total confusión; no sabía porque se angustiaba tanto, ya que no le debería dar importancia a un simple comentario; y mas que era un comentario de un Slytherin, los cuales lo único que les gusta hacer es intrigar y fastidiar a las personas.

Cuando trato de enfocar su mente de nuevo en el libro, su mirada chocó con una foto en la cual aparecía ella junto a Harry y Ron; los tres se encontraban afuera del castillo, en los jardines cerca al lago, con sus uniformes. Esa foto había sido tomada el día del cumpleaños de ella; Harry le había dicho a Colin que por favor les tomará la foto y que sacará tres copias de esa imagen, pues él quería que tanto ella, como él y Ron tuvieran una foto reciente. Colin les entregó una foto a cada uno de ellos justo el día en que partirían de nuevo a sus casas, se dio un tiempo y se las dio cuando los tres estaban en el compartimento; y como era obvio, él hizo que las fotos fueran con movimiento; Harry trató de pagarle, pero Colin no se lo permitió, dijo que para él era un gusto haberle hecho un favor.

En esa foto los tres se veían tan felices, como si nunca nadie los pudiera separar; no por nada eran considerados El Trío dorado de Hogwarts. Los tres habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantos peligros; no podía negar que eso había ayudado a que su amistad se fortaleciera. Los tres estarían siempre si uno de ellos los necesitará, tanto en las buenas como en las malas; sin importar nada, por eso ella hizo varias cosas en su sexto año, cosas que sólo haría por ellos.

Ella sabía, desde que comenzó su amistad con Harry, que tanto ella como Ron tendrían que ayudar de cualquiera manera a su gran amigo. Sabía que a pesar que ella no quisiese Harry tenía una responsabilidad enorme, una responsabilidad que era muy pesada; especialmente para un chico tan joven.

Según Hermione, la vida de Harry estaba constituida de demasiadas tristezas, y por eso cuando Harry les dijo a ella y a Ron de la profecía. Ella no pudo evitar hacer algo para ayudar, aún recordaba como había comenzado todo, cuando Harry les reveló el contenido de la profecía.

**FLASH BACK**

**Acaba de comenzar su sexto año en Hogwarts; y tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya era de noche y sólo se encontraban ellos tres, puesto que los otros chicos se habían ido ya a dormir, ya que al día siguiente comenzaban las clases nuevamente; sin embargo, ellos permanecían despiertos, contándose lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones.**

**Harry había permanecido en las casas de sus tíos durante las vacaciones; ya que por mas que Ron le insistió para que fuera a Grimmauld Place, él no quiso ir. Ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de Sirius y prefería evitarlos. En cuanto a Ron, permaneció en el Cuartel General junto a su familia; ya que casi todos pertenecían a la Orden y tenían misiones que cumplir. Y en lo que respecta a Hermione, ella la pasó junto a sus padres, en una casa de campo a las afueras de Londres. Sus padres querían pasar un tiempo con su hija, y ella no pudo decirles que no.**

**Después de hablar de las vacaciones, Ron tocó el tema de lo sucedido en el Ministerio; porque según él, nunca, se había visto en una situación tan peligrosa.**

**- Harry¿te acuerdas como escapamos de todos los mortífagos? – dijo Ron entusiastamenete. - La verdad que tu idea de reventar las estanterías fue formidable, compañero. **

**- Ron, no creó que Harry quiera hablar de eso – dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Ron.**

**- Hermione no te preocupes; la verdad creo que es mejor que hablemos de eso de una vez por todas, pues ya no creo poder posponer más los que les tengo que decir a ambos. – dijo Harry seriamente.**

**- Harry me estas asustando, dime por favor¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Hermione. Tanto ella como Ron miraron a Harry en busca de una respuesta, mientras que él trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pues era difícil de contar, a él le costaba aceptar lo que Dumbledore le dijo.**

**- Verán, como ustedes saben el día que fuimos al Ministerio la esfera, la cual contenía la profecía se rompió y supuestamente junto con ella, el contenido de esta. – dijo Harry de manera pausada y tratando de sonar tranquilo.**

**- ¿Por que dices supuestamente? – agregó Hermione.**

**- Yo igual que ustedes pensè, que nunca iba a saber lo que decía la profecía; pero cuando estuve en el despacho de Dumbledore ese mismo día, él me contó su contenido. – dijo Harry.**

**- ¿De que diablos hablas¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore saber? - pregunto Ron con impaciencia. Mientras Hermione miraba a Harry fijamente, esperando con todo su corazón que lo que pensaba en esos momentos fuera equivocado.**

**- Pues resulta que la profesora Trelawney hace ya muchos años atrás, habló con Dumbledore; él fue a verla a ella para realizarle una entrevista para el puesto de Adivinación. – dijo Harry rápidamente. – Ella a pesar de no poseer el talento de su antecesora, le dijo a Dumbledore una verdadera profecía, la cual decía: "Él único con el poder para vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca. Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere. Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo marcará como a su igual, pero Él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas desconoce. Y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva". **

**- Pero, me estas diciendo que... - susurro Ron, después de un incomodo silencio por parte de los tres.**

**- Harry, entonces eso significa que... al final uno de los dos tendrá que matar al otro¿no es así? – preguntó Hermione con los ojos brillosos.**

**- Así es – dijo Harry. Él en aquel momento no vio a ninguno de los dos, ya se imaginaba como estarían.**

**- Harry, yo estoy segura que esa noticia te afecto mucho, y tanto a Ron como a mi nos afecta bastante; nosotros te queremos mucho. – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque la noticia la afectaba sobremanera. – Yo sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero a pesar que Dumbledore no te lo hubiera dicho; tú de todas maneras lo enfrentarías. Y quiero que sepas que SIEMPRE tendrás mi apoyo Harry, yo soy tu amiga y por eso mismo NUNCA dejaría que enfrentes todo esto solo.**

**- Compañero, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos, y que aunque tu no quieras estaremos contigo – agrego Ron.**

**- Yo sé que cuento con ustedes, pero deben entender que eso me afecta más a mí que a ustedes. No quiero que se metan, esto es asunto mío; y la verdad ustedes son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, me importa demasiado para dejarlos que se arriesguen. – Contesto Harry levantando la mirada y mostrando su preocupación.**

**- Mira Harry, por mas que digas lo que digas, tanto, Ron como yo estaremos ahí. Por favor no seas tan heroico, o acaso no sabes que TU nos importas y que no podríamos permitir que enfrentes esto solo. ¡Por favor entiéndelo! Insistió Hermione.**

**- Hermione tiene razón, no seas cerrado – dijo Ron.**

**Harry los miró a ambos, y se percató que sus miradas mostraban una determinación que no dejaba lugar a la duda. Definitivamente sus AMIGOS valen oro. – Sólo les pido que por favor, si es que la situación a la que se enfrentan pone en peligro sus vidas, no se queden. – declaró Harry.**

**- Esta bien. – Contestaron ambos.**

**- Hay que ser una promesa ahora mismo, que a pesar de todo, siempre contaremos uno con el otro; sin importar los años que pasen y la distancia que nos separe. Cuando alguno de los tres esté en problemas, nos apoyaremos mutuamente y nunca nos traicionaremos. – dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada a ambos de profundo cariño.**

**- Tú sabes que eso no es necesario. – dijo Harry. – Tanto, tú como Ron me han demostrado eso, y sé que nunca me darían la espalda; pero si para ti es importante, yo estoy completamente de acuerdo.**

**- Genial. – dijo Ron. – Ahora pongan sus manos en el centro, una sobre la otra.**

**Mientras los tres se miraban con complicidad, comenzaron a repetir las siguientes palabras a la vez. – "Juro que a pesar de la distancia y del tiempo, siempre ayudaré a mis amigos, puesto que ellos son las personas más importantes que tengo en la vida. Juntos venceremos cualquier obstáculo que se nos ponga enfrente; estaré ahí, si alguno de ellos esta en problemas; y nunca, los traicionaré".**

**Cuando acabaron aquellas palabras, surgió de la nada una energía que los envolvió a los tres; dando por finalizada la promesa.**

**- Chicos, pensaba darles esto después, pero creo que este es el mejor momento. – dijo Hermione, sacando un estuche de gamuza, de color azul marino. – Cuando salí con mis padres durante el verano, compré estos dijes.**

**Hermione abrió lentamente el estuche, y en su interior se encontraban tres dijes en forma de delfín. Los dijes estaban hechos de plata, y se notaba que la persona que los hizo se había tomado mucho tiempo, ya que el acabado era precioso.**

**- Eso son delfines ¿verdad? – dijo Harry. – ¿Haz comprado tres para cada uno?**

**- Exacto – declaró Hermione.**

**- Perdón, pero creo que ya me perdí. ¿Que tiene de especial que Hermione haya comprado unos dijes en forma de delfín? – preguntó Ron inocentemente.**

**- ¡Ay Ron!, Pues veraz, en el mundo muggle, los delfines representan la amistad. – agregó Harry. – Y creo que Hermione tuvo una excelente idea en comprarlos. **

**- Ron, yo les compre uno a cada uno, y claro uno también para mí. Me pareció bonito que fuera un símbolo de nuestra amistad. – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ron.**

**- Ok, ya entendí¿pero no deberías haber comprado también una cadena? - Preguntó Ron.**

**- Claro que la compré, si aquí esta. – contestó Hermione. – ¿Acaso no las ves?, están junto con los delfines.**

**- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta. Creo que ando volado. – dijo Ron, mostrándole una mirada de niño bueno.**

**- Ron, te pasas, como crees que nuestra querida Hermione se iba a olvidar de ese detalle, si es la chica más inteligente que existe. – dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente.**

**- Bueno, este... Harry este es tuyo, y Ron toma el tuyo. – dijo Hermione rápidamente.**

**Cada uno se abrochó la cadena, la cual también era de plata, alrededor del cuello, dejando que el dije del delfín colgara en el; y luego de una rato cada uno se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hermione recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer, pues por aquella conversación y más que todo por aquel pacto entre ellos, ocasionó que su amistad fuera más especial todavía. Se había creado una especie de lazo más fuerte, un lazo que los acompañaría a cada uno de ellos siempre.

Por eso, ella decidió que ayudaría a Harry a toda costa, por tal motivo comenzó a preparase más. Comenzó a estudiar más cosas y aprender más hechizos sin importar la fuente.

FLASH BACK 

**Después que Harry le dijo la profecía a Ron y a ella; Hermione no se sentía tranquila, sé sentía inútil. Sabía que Harry estaba pasando un mal momento y deseaba ayudarlo más. Ella sabía que con el poder y conocimientos que contaba ahora, no serviría de mucho para cuando llegará la batalla final; por eso cuando llego el día para la primera visita a Hogsmade, ella le envió una carta a Lupin pues deseaba hablar con él, sin que Harry ni Ron se enterasen.**

**- Me pregunto¿Por qué se demora tanto Hermione?, Ya deberíamos habernos ido a Hogsmade. – dijo Ron impacientemente.**

**- Tranquilo, que ya esta bajando. – contestó Harry.**

**- Se puede saber ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Acaso no te das cuenta que quiero llegar de una vez a las Tres Escobas, así pedimos algo de comer. Como me levanté tarde no alcance el desayuno. – declaró Ron.**

**- Ronald, no es mi culpa que no hayas comido. – Contesto Hermione malhumoradamente. – Yo sólo quería acabar con mi ensayo de pociones.**

**- Por favor¡No vayan a empezar a pelearse de nuevo! - bramó Harry. Dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia a ambos.**

**- ¡Esta bien! – contestaron ambos, sin embargo, al decir esto se miraron con cierto fastidio, pero al final aceptaron la tregua, no querían que Harry se enfadase con ellos.**

**Conforme fue pasando el día, los tres chicos fueron a las Tres Escobas y también a la tienda de dulces. Pero justo cuando Harry y Ron decidieron ir a la tienda de quidditch, Hermione les dijo que prefería ir a la librería.**

**- Chicos, les parece que mientras ustedes van a la tienda de quidditch, yo voy a ver unos libros que acaban de llegar. – declaro Hermione algo nerviosa.**

**- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, nos vemos dentro de una hora en la entrada de Hogsmade¿ok? – dijo Harry.**

**- Sí, me parece genial, entonces hasta luego. Y con estas palabras Hermione se alejo del lugar.**

**Mientras caminaba rápidamente con dirección a la Cabeza de Cerdo, puesto que había citado a Lupin en ese lugar. De ese modo, habría menos riesgo que algunos de sus compañeros la viera de casualidad.**

**Hermione antes de entrar a ese lugar se colocó la capa del colegio. Apenas entro pudo ver a Lupin, el cual ya se encontraba sentado y con una bebida a su costado. **

**Lupin había mejorado un poco en cuanto a su apariencia, la señora Weasley estaba pendiente en cuanto a su aseo personal y hasta su ropa. Definitivamente, la señora Weasley se preocupa por todos.**

**Hermione tomó asiento al frente de Lupin y él le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, la cual no demoró en llegar. Apenas el cantinero dejó la botella, la conversación comenzó.**

**- Buenos días profesor, siento la demora, pero la verdad no pude llegar antes. – dijo Hermione, su voz se notaba algo agitada, ya que había tenido que caminar algo rápido.**

**- No te preocupes, me imagino que te costó escaparte sin que Harry ni Ron se dieran cuenta donde realmente ibas¿verdad? – pregunto Lupin. – A propósito Hermione no me digas profesor, sólo Lupin, ya que hace tiempo deje de ser profesor tuyo.**

**- Lo siento, debe ser la costumbre. Y sí, me costo un poco; sólo dispongo, menos de una hora para hablar con usted – contesto Hermione.**

**- Muy bien Hermione, aquí me tienes, dime que es lo que necesitas de mí, porque me imagino que debe ser importante para que me hagas venir personalmente. – Dijo Lupin mirando a Hermione fijamente.**

**- La verdad que así es. Yo le he citado aquí pues deseo tocar unos temas con usted. – declaró Hermione. – Como usted ya debe de saber, Harry sabe el contenido de la profecía.**

**- ¿Así que ya les dijo? – pregunto Lupin.**

**- Sí, y por esa razón quiero que me ayude. – contesto Hermione.**

**- Hermione, sé que tanto, tú como Ron deben estar muy preocupados por Harry, pero créeme que él saldrá bien de todo esto. Él es muy fuerte y sabe que ustedes lo apoyan. – agregó Lupin rápidamente.**

**- Yo sé todo eso; sin embrago, yo no quiero ser una simple espectadora, me siento una inútil sin poder hacer nada. Y conociendo a Harry y obviamente también a la Orden, lo más probable es que Harry este recibiendo clases especiales, para ayudarlo a estar preparado para la pelea en contra de Voldemort¿no es así? – declaro Hermione firmemente.**

**- Como veo a ti nada se te escapa, siempre estas atenta a todos los detalles. – agrego Lupin. – Me imagino que Harry no te ha contado sobre las clases¿verdad?**

**- Exacto, he aquí donde fundamento mi punto de vista. Yo sé que tanto Harry como Ron me protegen mucho, sé también que lo más probable es que a pesar que sé varias cosas, ambos no querrán que me meta en la batalla final. – dijo Hermione de manera rápida y algo molesta.**

**- Tú sabes que ellos te quieren mucho – declaro Lupin.**

**- La relación que tiene Harry y Ron, es muy diferente a la que tengo yo con cada uno de ellos; me imagino que es porque soy mujer, aunque más es porque me ven como una hermana a la cual deben proteger. Estoy segura que Ron sabe de las clases; y sé que Harry no me lo dice porque no quiere preocuparme. – agrego Hermione, ahora con un tono de voz algo triste.**

**- Como tu misma lo haz dicho ambos te aprecian demasiado, por eso prefieren mantenerte en cierta forma al margen. – dijo Lupin, tratando de calmar a la chica.**

**- Lo que hacen ambos no me ayuda, todo lo contrario me hace sentir inútil. Por eso quiero que esta conversación y más que todo lo que le voy a pedir, quede entre nosotros, por favor. – solicitó Hermione.**

**- Yo respeto tu decisión, y no te preocupes que de mis labios no saldrá ninguna palabra. – contesto Lupin.**

**- Muy bien en ese caso, le contaré. Como usted me contó hace tiempo, cuando se convirtió en hombre lobo; sus amigos, es decir el padre de Harry, Sirius y Colagusano se convirtieron en animagos para ayudarle¿verdad?. – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lo más clara posible.**

**- Es correcto. – contesto Lupin de manera concisa.**

**- Pues a partir de ese día, es decir a fines del tercer año, yo comencé a investigar todo lo referente a como convertirse en animago; yo deseo convertirme en uno y usted puede ayudarme. - Soltó Hermione, siendo bastante clara.**

**- Entiendo, así que tu deseas que yo te ayude con tus poderes¿no es así?. Tu quieres aprender a convertirte en animago pues sabes que esa habilidad es muy útil. La verdad no me sorprende tú pedido, ya me imaginaba que algo así tramabas, aunque no pensé que querías convertirte en animago, me tienes sorprendido que ya hayas averiguado todo para ser uno. – dijo Lupin calmadamente. – Yo sólo pensé que me pedirías que sea tu profesor de nuevo y que te ayudará a mejorar.**

**- La verdad, que eso también deseó. Quiero tener un entrenamiento más fuerte del que tiene Harry. Y sé que usted puede ayudarme. – agrego Hermione, mirando a su ex profesor con determinación.**

**- Hermione, tú eres una chica muy talentosa, pero no creo que te pueda ayudar, lo que me pides es muy arriesgado. Primero, porque como tú sabes ser animago es algo difícil de conseguir y más que todo es sumamente peligroso. Segundo, en cuanto a entrenarte, no creo que sea yo el indicado para serlo, puesto que tengo misiones para la Orden y mucho tiempo no dispongo. – explicó Lupin pacientemente.**

**- Usted sabe que si no me ayuda, yo lo haré por mi cuenta. Usted me conoce y no me detendré hasta conseguir lo que quiero. Sabe que si lo hago por mi cuenta tendré menos posibilidades de tener éxito, además que correré con más peligro, ya que no habrá nadie que me asesoré. – contesto Hermione, mostrando así la fuerza de voluntad que tiene. – Yo deseo ayudar a Harry y a Ron, estoy segura que Harry necesitará toda la ayuda posible; y por más que lea varios libros, lo que me falta es práctica.**

**- Se nota que te importa mucho ambos ¿no es así? – pregunto Lupin, dándose cuenta que Harry a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, tiene amigos que no se encuentran muy a menudo, en ese aspecto es afortunado, pensó para sí mismo.**

**- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamo Hermione.**

**- En ese caso, te puedo ofrecer lo siguiente. Como veo que por más que intente que desistas de tu idea, no lograré convencerte. Esto es lo que puedo hacer, yo te ayudaré en cuanto a convertirte en animago, lo más seguro es que sólo te falten unas pautas. Ahora en cuanto al entrenamiento, sólo te puedo dar clases una vez por semana, pero como sé que eso no será suficiente para ti, he de conseguirte un nuevo maestro para que te ayude. – añadió Lupin tranquilamente.**

**- ¡Muchas gracias profesor! – contestó Hermione, mostrando una sonrisa.**

**- Pero con una condición. – agrego Lupin.**

**- ¿Cuál condición? – respondió Hermione.**

**- Que me prometas que sólo estudiarás y seguirás las cosas que yo te indique, seguirás el itinerario de ejercicios que yo te mande¿me lo prometes? – pregunto Lupin, mirando seriamente a Hermione.**

**- Esta bien¡se lo prometo!, Pero por favor no diga nada sobre mis clases ni a Ron ni a Harry. – pidió Hermione.**

**- No te preocupes, no lo haré. Las clases empezarán el día lunes, yo le pediré a un ex - estudiante mío; a él lo conocí en Estados Unidos, pues enseñe un tiempo ahí, su nombre es Seth. Él te ayudará, estoy seguro que aceptará con gusto, además tiene que venir de todas maneras a Hogwarts.**

**- ¿Acaso él será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? –preguntó Hermione rápidamente. – Ya que hasta ahora no hemos tenido esa clase, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que el profesor llegaría la siguiente semana.**

**- Eso ya lo veraz a su debido tiempo. – dijo Lupin, incorporándose de su asiento. – Hermione será mejor que te vaya de una vez, seguro que Harry y Ron se estarán preguntando dónde estas, hasta luego. Y con estas palabras se retiró del lugar.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando Hermione estaba aún metida en sus pensamientos, alguien comenzó a gritar, esa voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Hija, tu padre y yo queremos que bajes para ir a desayunar. Tu padre nos va a invitar a una cafetería. – gritó su madre.

- Ya voy mamá, en seguida bajo. – respondió Hermione.

Apenas le contestó a su madre, Hermione se empezó a alistar, pero mientras lo hacía se preguntó a sí misma donde estaría Seth en esos momentos. Ella agradecía toda la ayuda que le proporcionó Lupin, pero definitivamente aprendió bastante con Seth. Él era genial aunque bastante exigente; sin él, no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta del potencial que ella poseía.

Sin embargo, se sentía un poco mal, puesto que Lupin le ayudo mucho también y que gracias a él conoció a Seth. Ella no había cumplido con la promesa que le hizo; no pudo contenerse y fue mas allá de lo permitido, tanto así que involucro a Seth en el asunto.

- ¡Hermione tu padre ya esta en el carro¡Apúrate! – volvió a gritar su madre.

Hermione al escuchar de nuevo el grito incesante de su madre, dejó por un momento de pensar tanto en sus recuerdos y salió de su dormitorio rápidamente, antes que fuera su padre el que le llamara la atención.



Mientras el viento golpeaba fuertemente la ventana de su dormitorio, Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en una silla al frente de su escritorio. No realizaba ningún movimiento, parecía ausente; y la verdad es que así se encontraba.

No pudo conciliar el sueño, no por estar preocupado, todo lo contrario estaba emocionado. Saber que tenía una hija, la cual lo llevaría más rápidamente al poder absoluto, le daba más energías que antes.

Definitivamente, eso cambiaba sus planes, pero para bien; si su descendiente tenía aunque sea la mitad de poderes y habilidades de su madre; esa chica sería su boleto para conseguir la gloria. Y si le sumábamos los poderes y habilidades de él, la chica se convertiría en una poderosa aliada.

No obstante, se le cruzó por la mente algo que definitivamente le comenzó a preocupar, que pasaría si ella fuera de las personas que se oponía a él, si fuera una de las que luchaba para destruirlo. Eso sería un serio problema, porque a pesar que lo más seguro es que ella aún no hubiera descubierto sus habilidades al máximo, no significaba que no pudiera considerarse un gran peligro; si ella estuviera en su contra, sería un problema mucho mayor que el estúpido chiquillo que alguna vez lo dejó casi muerto.

Indudablemente, necesitaba encontrarla de inmediato, y convencerla o chantajearla si fuera necesario para que este de su lado. Por eso durante todo este tiempo que había estado a solas, se había puesto a pensar como localizarla, fue cuando después de unas horas recordó a una persona que lo podría ayudar.

El hechizo que le había lanzado la vidente Chantal, había ocasionado que los recuerdos perdidos que astutamente Lyah había conseguido borrarlos, poco a poco venían a él. Definitivamente, aquella mujer era digna de haber sido su pareja, era bella e inteligente, la combinación perfecta pensó el Lord.

Lord Voldemort se movió de su asiento pues había escuchado pasos que se dirigían donde estaba él. Seguro que son Bellatrix y Malfoy, penso él.

El Lord había mandado a llamar a ambos por medio de Colagusano; sin embrago, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que los mando a llamar. Y eso lo comenzó a enfurecer, puesto que nadie dejaba al Lord esperando tanto tiempo.

Así que cuando uno de ellos toco la puerta de su habitación, El Lord simplemente los dejó pasar.

- Mi Lord, disculpe la demora pero... – dijo Lucius Malfoy rápidamente, e inclinándose ante él. Mientras que Bellatrix hizo lo mismo.

- ¡CRUCCIO! – gritó Voldemort. Interrumpiendo la explicación de Lucius. Y tanto Malfoy como Bellatrix cayeron al suelo retorcijándose de dolor.

Ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, sin poder evitar expresar el dolor que sentían, dando gritos que retumbaban alrededor de toda la habitación.

Al ver sus expresiones, Voldemort decidió detener la maldición y se dirigió a ellos con una voz que denotaba que se encontraba molesto.

- ¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SE DEMOREN TANTO PARA VENIR A VERME¡PORQUE CRÉANME QUE SI VUELVE A PASAR SERÁ MUCHO PEOR QUE ESTO¡¿ENTENDIDO?! – rugió Voldemort, viéndolos a ambos despectivamente.

- Mi Lord será la ultima vez, se lo juro – dijo Lucius débilmente, ya que aún no se recuperaba del todo de la maldición.

- Lo siento mi Lord, le juro que esto no volverá a pasar – dijo Bellatrix mientras se reincorporaba lentamente.

- Así espero, claro si es que desean seguir con vida. No me gusta tener que esperar, y por su bien espero que cumpla la misión que les encomendaré en un corto periodo; de lo contrario, el castigo que les espera será el peor que puedan imaginar. – dijo Voldemort claramente.

- Claro mi Lord, lo que usted necesita o pida, lo haremos. – agrego Bellatrix.

- Bueno, como tu ya sabes Bellatrix, los acontecimientos de ayer han cambiado las cosas, pero lo hicieron para bien. – dijo Voldemot con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Mi Lord, disculpe usted, pero quisiera saber¿qué es lo que paso el día de ayer? – preguntó Lucius con temor.

- Bueno, eso es algo que sabrás muy pronto, ahora lo único que deben preocuparse es de encontrar a una mujer y traérmela viva ante mí. – respondió Voldemort.

- ¿A quien desea que nosotros busquemos, mi Lord? - pregunto Bellatrix rápidamente.

- La persona en cuestión, se llama Yannel Robileau y depende de ustedes que me la traigan lo antes posible ante mí. – dijo Voldemort bruscamente. – En esta misión no debe haber errores, y debe ejecutarse lo más rápido posible¿entendido?

- Si Mi Lord, y dígame¿donde podemos ubicar a esta persona? – soltó Lucius.

- Ese es asunto de ustedes, yo no sé como harán, pero me la deberán traer, a mas tardar el día de mañana. Así que tienen todo lo que queda de hoy y mañana hasta el atardecer – dijo Voldemort. – Así que será mejor que se apuren, ahora se pueden retirar.

- Con permiso mi Lord. – contestaron ambos a la vez. Y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, perdiéndose por los pasillos mientras que el Lord se veía satisfecho consigo mismo.



En una cafetería, en el centro de la ciudad, una familia se encontraba de lo más entretenida compartiendo una mañana juntos. Sus padres de Hermione eran una pareja que se llevaba muy bien, y que a pesar de los años se seguían queriendo con la misma intensidad desde que se conocieron.

El padre de Hermione era de tez blanca, alto y delgado; con cabello de color castaño y ojos de color negro. Estaba vestido con un terno de color crema. Mientras que la madre de Hermione, era una señora que se mantenía joven a pesar de los años, su cabello de un color marrón oscuro, el cual estaba corto. Su piel estaba algo bronceada y sus ojos eran color miel; además la señora era de una estatura mediana y estaba vestida con un conjunto de color azul marino, el cual lo conformaba una falda y una chaqueta.

Ambos a pesar de que trabajaban y tenían muchas cosas que hacer, siempre estaban pendientes de su hija, pues la amaban mucho y harían cualquier cosa por ella.

Cada vez que Hermione se encontraba en casa, ellos hacían lo posible por pasar más tiempo juntos, pues extrañaban mucho a su hija cuando ella estaba en el colegio.

Cuando Hermione recibió la carta en la cual la admitían en el colegio Hogwarts; ambos se sorprendieron mucho, ya que su hija a pesar de haber tenido una que otra demostración de magia, no imaginaron que fuera una bruja; y mucho menos que existiera una escuela para ello.

Ambos no pudieron negarle a su hija la oportunidad de asistir a aquel colegio, ya que cuando Hermione recibió la carta se sintió de lo más feliz.

Al principio se preocuparon de cómo era posible que Hermione fuese una bruja, pero al poco tiempo no le dieron mucha importancia. Pensaron que lo más probable era que tal vez algún antepasado de alguno de los dos había sido mago; porque Hermione les explicó que habían chicos que también eran hijos de muggles, y que sus antecesores de ellos se habían salteado generaciones antes de que volviera a repetirse el legado de la magia en los descendientes.

Mientras los padres de Hermione tomaban una taza de café y ella tomaba un milkshake de lúcuma. Su madre decidió preguntarle a su hija lo que había pasado en su colegio, pues Hermione no explicaba mucho en sus cartas que mandaba a sus padres cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

- Hija, dime que tal estuvo este año el colegio¿todo tranquilo? – preguntó su madre.

- Mamá, no creo que sea apropiado hablar de eso acá, estamos en un lugar público. – contestó Hermione.

- Vamos hija, tu madre desea saber y yo también, además a estas horas no hay mucha gente pues es tarde, son casi las 11:30 de la mañana. – agrego su padre.

La verdad que Hermione no deseaba responder, por mas que su sexto año había sido tranquilo; le incomodaba no decir lo que realmente cruzaba por su mente. Con sus padres no podía hablar sobre la preocupación que sentía acerca del mundo mágico. Como decirles que ella estaba angustiada y temerosa por ellos; que le ha inquietado más que Voldemort no mostrará ningún signo de vida.

Si sus padres supieran que su hija había pasado un gran peligro en su quinto año, lo más probables es que la hubieran sacado del colegio, por eso el año pasado cuando le hicieron esa misma pregunta, ella esquivó el tema.

Hermione miró alrededor y notó que sus padres tenían razón, las únicas personas que se encontraban ahí era una pareja joven, la cual estaba sentada lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

- Pues, la verdad que todo ha estado tranquilo. – contestó Hermione nerviosamente.- Ustedes saben, tareas y una que otra salida a Hogsmade.

- ¿Estas segura que nada malo ha pasado cariño¿Tú estas bien, no te preocupa nada? – insistió su padre.

- Claro¿Por qué me preguntas eso¿Acaso no confías en mí? – respondió Hermione, mientras evitaba la mirada de sus padres.

Ante esta respuesta, los padres de Hermione se miraron, y entendieron que era mejor dejar aquella conversación para después.

Así que cambiaron de tema, y ellos hablaron acerca de todo lo que hicieron mientras su hija estaba en el colegio, desde las reuniones familiares, hasta una que otra anécdota del trabajo.



Era cerca del mediodía y Harry Potter se encontraba en su dormitorio tratando de terminar su tarea de encantamiento. Como sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que su tía Petunia lo mandará a hacer alguna otra labor en la casa, aprovechó para avanzar lo que podía.

Solamente había pasado una media hora desde que comenzó con su ensayo de encantamiento, cuando oyó la voz de su tío Vernon ,el cual se notaba que no estaba de muy buen humor.

- ¿POTTER DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS? – rugió tío Vernon. Al parecer este se encontraba en el primer piso de la casa.

- Tío, me encuentro en mi alcoba¿qué pasa? – preguntó Harry, mientras se paraba de la silla de donde había estado sentado, haciendo su tarea.

- ¡¿Todavía me lo preguntas muchacho¿Acaso no escuchastes cuando tu tía te ordenó que limpiarás el ático? – grito nuevamente tío Vernon, pero ahora estaba al frente del dormitorio de Harry; había subido las escaleras para poder hablar directamente con él.

- ¡Pero no hace mucho termine de cortar el jardín! - respondió Harry viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- Muchacho, no me veas de esa manera¡eres un insolente!. – bramó tío Vernon.

- A mí se me da la gana de mirarte así, yo no soy tu esclavo – aseveró Harry.

- Todavía, que después de tantos años mi familia y yo te hemos albergado, tú me tratas así. – dijo Vernon. – Si fuera por mí te echaría ahorita mismo de aquí.

Cuando Harry pensaba contestar y decirle que no le importaba, y que se largaba ahora mismo de esa casa. Recordó que el profesor Dumbledore le pidió que se quedará ahí, por la protección que residía en ese lugar. Así que tragándose su orgullo, se encaminó hacia el ático y sólo le dijo a su tío Vernon lo siguiente:

- Felizmente, este será el último verano que lo pase aquí, pues ya voy a cumplir la mayoría de edad y créeme que no sabrás nada de mí. Y con estas palabras se dirigió al ático, dejando al tío Vernon sin nada mas que agregar.



Dos figuras vestidas de negro caminaban rápidamente por el callejón Knocturn; ambas se dirigían a hablar con una persona que según Bellatrix, les daría la información del paradero de Yannel Robileau.

Cuando estuvieron al frente de una cantina, la cual se veía de lo más vieja, pararon unos segundos para tomar aire.

- ¿Estas segura que él podrá ayudarnos? – preguntó Lucius, su rostro reflejaba duda.

- Claro que sí, además él es ahora nuestra única opción¿o tienes un mejor plan? – soltó Bellatrix mirando desafiantemente a Lucius.

Ante el silencio de él, Bellatrix entró a la cantina, seguida de Malfoy. Se notaba que aquel lugar no era muy concurrido, puesto que solo tres personas se encontraban en el. Bellatrix se dirigió a la barra y le preguntó a una mujer que estaba atendiendo, por Marchant. Ella no preguntó quien lo buscaba, sólo se volteó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el almacén y gritó – ¡Marchant te buscan!

A los pocos minutos apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, calvo y de tez blanca; tenía una estatura mediana y era gordo. Su cara era redonda, y poseía unos ojos de color negro que reflejaban mezquindad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – gritó Marchant mientras subía las escaleras con fastidio.

- Estas personas te buscan. – respondió la mujer de manera concisa.

Apenas Marchant vio a Bellatrix, se quedó algo sorprendido, y luego dijo. – No esperaba que vinieras tan rápido, se nota que te urge la información. Hace unas pocas horas me llamastes diciéndome que ibas a venir y que te averiguará sobre una tal Yannel Robileau.

- Sólo contéstame¿me tienes lo que te pedí o no? – demandó Bellatrix.

- Claro¿acaso alguna vez te he fallado?. Por favor, síganme – dijo Marchant; y tanto, Lucius como Bellatrix lo siguieron hasta una mesa apartada que se encontraba en la esquina de la cantina.

- No tengo mucho tiempo¿dime que sabes? – inquirió Bellatrix.

- Antes que nada ¿qué hay de mi recompensa? – preguntó Marchant.

- Aquí tienes – contesto Malfoy y le dio una bolsa con galeones.

- Parece que todo esta en orden – declaro Marchant, revisando la bolsa. – Tu sabes que ahora con la reaparición de tu ya sabes quién, muchos magos han dejado de venir acá, pues los aurores aparecen muy seguido últimamente.

- ¡Vamos al grano! – demandó Lucius, - ¡¿Sabes o no donde esta?!

- Ok, no te exaltes. Según mi fuente, dice que la persona que buscas vivió un tiempo aquí en Londres, pero no se sabe porque se fue a vivir a Francia, de un momento a otro, a la región de Dombes. – dijo Marchant rápidamente. - Yo creo, que ella tiene descendencia francesa, por el apellido que me haz dado.

- ¿Algo mas que sepas? – preguntó Bellatrix.

- No, nada mas eso es todo, y créeme que es mucho para el poco tiempo que me haz dado. – contesto Marchant.

Tanto Bellatrix como Lucius se pararon y se dirigieron a la salida, sin siquiera despedirse. Apenas salieron el lugar, ambos hicieron un movimiento de varita y desaparecieron de aquel lugar en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.



Había pasado dos largas horas desde que había llegado al ático, y ni siquiera iba por la mitad; definitivamente, ordenarlo y limpiarlo le tomaría mucho más horas.

Cuando entró, el lugar era un completo desastre. Estaba lleno de: libros, adornos, muebles y hasta envases de comida. Tanto, el piso como las paredes, que eran de madera se notaba que estaban siendo carcomidas por las termitas. Además que se notaba que el piso estaba lleno de una capa de polvo, bastante gruesa. Lo más seguro, que acá albergaba varios animales; pues había una ventana, que en la parte de afuera unas palomas habían hecho su nido. Y si contábamos la cantidad de telarañas que había en aquel lugar, sumando que como estaba tan desordenado también debería haber ratas.

Harry se sorprendió mucho, que sus tíos hayan descuidado aquel sitio por tanto tiempo; pero lo que más le sorprendió es que no le habían pedido a él antes que lo limpiará. Tal vez querían dejarlo así, para hacerme trabajar más, pensó Harry.

Obviamente, Harry estaba vestido con lo más viejo que tenía, es decir con lo que sus tíos le dieron años atrás, es decir la ropa que alguna vez fue de Dudley, lo cual a pesar de los años aún le quedaba grande.

Tanto el polo gris que llevaba puesto, parecía trapo viejo y el short estaba en igual de condiciones; pero a Harry no le importó, ya que ahora si tenía ropa que era suya la cual compró en una tienda muggle. Claro que para ello uso el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado, así que no le importaba deteriorar más de lo que estaba esas ropas.

Durante todas esas horas Harry había matado muchas arañas y había encontrado una rata. Claro que cuando la vio le tomo un tiempo capturarla para después deshacerse de ella.

Mientras limpiaba un mueble, el cual tenía varios cajones, dentro de uno de ellos vio algo que le llamó la atención. Había una cajita de madera, de color caoba; la cual tenía un candado. Harry la examinó y se percató que justo en la base tenía una inscripción la cual decía: "Lily Evans" con letras doradas.

Harry al ver esto, se emocionó mucho y limpio la cajita pues estaba aún con polvo. Luego trato de forzar el candado; sin embargo, este no se abrió, lo cual lo exasperó. Estuvo un mucho tiempo tratando de abrirla, pero nada, todos sus intentos fracasaban.

Luego vio a través de la ventana, que ahora ya estaba limpia gracias a él; y se percató que estaba oscureciendo, así que llevando la cajita consigo se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando su labor inconclusa; y prefirió terminarlo mañana, ya que también él estaba muy cansado.



Una señora de cabellos rubios se encontraba en la terraza de su mansión, ella era ni más ni menos que Narcisa Malfoy. Se encontraba sentada tomando una copa de whisky, mientras veía la oscura noche, la cual estaba iluminada sólo por unas pocas estrellas.

Narcisa estaba meditando, tratando de relajarse cuando fue interrumpida por su hijo, él cual se notaba que se encontraba fastidiado.

- Draco¿qué ocurre¿Te pasa algo? – indagó Narcisa preocupada.

- No es nada – respondió Malfoy fríamente.

- Por favor, no finjas conmigo. Tu padre no esta aquí, no tiene que ser siempre frío todo el tiempo. – agregó Narcisa Malfoy, viendo fijamente a su hijo.

- Madre, por favor, te pido que no te metas en mis asuntos. Sólo vine aquí, para saber si ya llegó el encargo que te pedí que hicieras por mí. – dijo Draco, tratando de actuar como le había enseñado a su padre.

- Hijo, si estas así, porque te preocupa lo que diga tu padre de tus notas. Sabes, que yo me siento orgullosa que te hayas esforzado. – dijo Narcisa, mostrándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

Narcisa a pesar de tener un marido, que era muy estricto y frío. Ella era algo diferente de su esposo, compartía la ideología de su esposo en cuanto a la pureza de sangre, pero ella no era fría como él. Se preocupaba por su hijo y le gustaba saber que hacía; cosa que Draco le gustaba pues denotaba que su madre le importaba él.

- Lo siento, madre, es que quiero que mi padre se sienta orgullo de mí, pero como ves, de nuevo he fallado y eso me pone de un pésimo humor. Disculpa por mostrarme frío. Lo que pasa es que como acabo de llegar del colegio, aún no se me va esa imagen. Yo sé, que te preocupas por mí. – soltó Draco, mostrándose más suelto y dándole una breve sonrisa.

- Tu padre, sí se siente orgulloso. Tienes que entender, que existen personas, como tu padre, que les cuesta expresar lo que sienten y sólo pueden actuar fríamente. Además, él ha sido criado así, y pues quiere que su hijo sea lo mejor. – añadió su madre.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema¿tú como haz estado?. Sólo me haz contado desde que llegué, de que haz asistido a reuniones sociales. ¿No ha pasado nada mas? – pregunto Draco, mientras se sentaba al frente de su madre.

- Tú sabes que, básicamente, mi vida no es muy excitante. Como tú padre no se encuentra aquí, lo único que hago es cumplir con asistir a las reuniones sociales. Y también he salido con la madre de Blaise, ella es mi mejor amiga, y como ambas estamos mucho tiempo solas, y vivimos cerca, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. – respondió Narcisa. – Mejor hablemos de ti, cuéntame¿qué tal estuvo el colegio?

- Lo mismo de siempre, como el Señor Oscuro no ha mostrado señales de vida, ha sido muy aburrido. Espero que las cosas mejoren el año que viene. – respondió Draco, tratando de no sonar frío.

- Ya veo, tu padre ya te había comentado que eso iba a pasar. El Señor Tenebroso sólo esta esperando el momento preciso; y estoy segura que nos libraremos de los sangre sucia muy pronto. – añadió su madre, con cierto entusiasmo en su voz.

- Eso espero. – agregó su hijo, con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos. Muy pronto Granger, muy pronto morirás pensó Draco para sí. - Madre te dejó, para que estés más tranquila, iré a leer un poco.

- Esta bien hijo. – y antes de que Draco se fuera, le dio un beso en su frente.



Hermione se encontraba nuevamente sola en su alcoba, sus padres habían salido por motivo de trabajo. Solamente habían compartido juntos el desayuno y luego ambos se retiraron, ya que debían atender a sus pacientes, pero antes de irse le dijeron que los esperará despierta, porque debían hablar con ella, que no se iban a demorar, que llegarían como a las 8:30 de la noche.

Así que mientras esperaba comenzó a ordenar un poco sus cosas, ya que no había sacado todas sus pertenencias de la maleta, pero mientras lo hacía se preguntaba que era lo que sus padres querían hablar con ella.

Ella se dirigió a su armario, ya que deseaba guardar algo de ropa que había dejado en la cama, pero como deseaba ponerlo en la parte más alta de su armario, dejó caer una caja de zapatos que estaba llena de polvo y que se notaba que era bastante vieja.

Al momento que la caja pegó contra el suelo, esta se abrió, develando una serie de papeles y objetos que se desparramaron en el suelo de su habitación.

Hermione se agachó para recogerlos, pero cuando revisó las cosas que contenían aquella caja, le entró la nostalgia, ya que había una foto de cuando era pequeña y también una serie de cartas, junto a un diario.

Todas aquellas pertenencias eran cosas que pertenecían a su niñez, cuando no sabía nada de la magia ni de Hogwarts. Era cuando ella solía ir a un colegio normal como todas las niñas de su edad.

Esos recuerdos eran tristes para ella, porque el colegio no representó una época muy feliz en su vida. Como era muy tímida y callada, no tenía muchos amigos; la verdad sólo tuvo una.

FLASH BACK 

**Una niñita de pelo alborotado, color castaño se encontraba en su pupitre mirando a la nada, estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Había pasado un mes desde que había empezado en aquella escuela y no había sido muy agradable hasta ahora. No había podido conseguir ninguna amiga, ya que al parecer todas ya habían formado sus grupos, y a ella la habían dejado sola.**

**Había un grupito de niñas lideradas por una chiquita muy bonita, la cual tenía el pelo de color rubio, ojos negros como azabache, era delgada y de tez blanca. Ella se creía lo máximo y junto con ella un grupo de niñas que la seguían a todos lados. Esa niña se llamaba Luciana, y uno de sus pasatiempos era molestar a Hermione, sin motivo alguno.**

**Mientras Hermione seguía en su mundo, Luciana y sus amigas decidieron ir a molestarla; era el momento de recreo así que la maestra no se encontraba.**

**- Miren a quien tenemos acá, si es la chica más fea del colegio. Aunque, me atrevería a decir que de toda la escuela. – comenzó a decir Luciana burlonamente, mientras que las demás se reían.**

**- Sabes Luciana. – dijo otra chica que pertenecía al grupo de Luciana. – Creo que también es muda. Y con estas palabras todo el grupito se echó a reír de manera más bulliciosa.**

**Hermione que sólo había escuchado como se reían, y que no pudo decir nada ante aquellas palabras. Primero, porque se sentía intimidada. Segundo, porque pensaba que lo que decían era verdad, lo cual era lo peor de todo.**

**La cara de Hermione reflejaba que quería a llorar, y por eso trató de huir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, pero Luciana la detuvo, agarrándola por el brazo.**

**- ¿A donde crees que vas?, Yo aún no acabo. Me falta hablar de tu horrible ropa. – dijo Luciana con maldad. **

**- Déjame por favor. – suplicó Hermione, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.**

**- ¿Que te hace pensar que lo haré¿Acaso, tú vas a hacer algo por impedir que siga fastidiándote?, Eres una simple mosca muerta, que nada tiene que hacer frente a mí – agrego Luciana, lazándole una mirada de superioridad. Mientras más chiquitos se juntaban alrededor de ellas, sin hacer nada, siendo simples espectadores. **

**Justo en ese momento apareció en el marco de la puerta una chiquita muy bonita de tez blanca. Mucho más bonita que Luciana, pues tenía unos ojos que cautivaban a cualquiera, eran ojos de color azul cielo. Tenía el pelo de color negro, largo hasta la altura de los hombros, y además su pelo era lacio y muy brilloso. **

**Esta chica se aproximó donde estaban Luciana y Hermione; y ante el asombro de todos, soltó a Hermione de los brazos de aquella antipática niña y luego empujo a Luciana hacia un lado como si de una muñeca se tratara.**

**Ante aquella acción, todos los alumnos se mataron de risa, pues Luciana había caído al suelo de una manera muy graciosa. Se había golpeado su trasero, es decir había caído sentada.**

**Luciana que miraba a la nueva chica desde el suelo, sin poder reaccionar, pues aún estaba impresionada que alguien se haya atrevido a meterse con ella.**

**- ¡JAJAJAJA! – comenzaron a reírse todos los niños y niñas presentes.**

**- ¡CÁLLENSE! – vociferó Luciana, mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes con odio.**

**Mientras tanto la chica nueva estaba tranquilizando a Hermione, pues ella aún no se recuperaba del todo.**

**- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó la nueva niña a Hermione, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.**

**- Sí, gracias. – contestó Hermione débilmente.**

**- ¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA METERTE CONMIGO?! – bramó Luciana mientras se reincorporaba. Y se dirigía hacia donde estaban ambas, con toda la intención de dejar en claro quien mandaba.**

**La niña nueva dejó de hablar con Hermione para mirar directamente a Luciana; y apenas se dirigió a esta última, todo su rostro, que hasta hace unos momentos había estado sereno, dio un cambio el cual reflejaba que estaba molesta. **

**- Primero, a mí tu no me gritas, entendiste. Segundo, yo hago lo que quiero, tu acá no eres ninguna reina, o ¿acaso tu crees que eres superior a mí? – dijo la nueva niña con burla. - Te informo, que si vuelves a molestarla, te la veraz conmigo. Y con una mirada de advertencia que podía intimidar a cualquiera; y con un tono de voz de lo más frío, le dio la espalda a Luciana, llevando consigo a Hermione.**

**Luciana ante aquella acción, y ante la mirada expectante de todos se retiró del lugar, dirigiéndose al patio, sin pronunciar palabra, pues aquella niña sí la había asustado. La niña nueva tenía una mirada que mataba, era de lo más fría; tanto así que hasta una persona adulta se hubiera retirado.**

**Cuando todos los alumnos habían vuelto a sus actividades, Hermione y su salvadora se dirigieron a un rincón del aula.**

**- Mi nombre es Daiana Riviere, soy la nueva alumna de este colegio, mucho gusto. – dijo la nueva chica, mostrando una actitud muy diferente a la que había tenido antes con Luciana.**

**- Hola, soy Hermione Granger, gracias por ayudarme, pero ahora te meterás en problemas por mi culpa, no creo que Luciana se quede tranquila. – contesto Hermione pausadamente.**

**- No te preocupes, yo sé como cuidarme. A propósito. ¿Por qué dejabas que esa niña te tratara de esa manera? – inquirió Daiana.**

**- Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo no sé como defenderme ante ella. Además, todo lo que dijo es cierto. – contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz.**

**- ¿A que te refieres¿Que te dijo? – preguntó Daiana con preocupación.**

**- Pues, que soy fea y que nunca hablo. – contesto Hermione con amargura.**

**- Eso no es cierto, tú eres bonita, lo que pasa es que no te haz dado cuenta de eso. Mira, lo que debes aprender es hacerte respetar, cada vez que hables y hasta cuando camines tienes que demostrar actitud. - dijo Daiana, y ante la reacción de Hermione, la cual mostraba que no creía que fuera capaz de ello, Daiana agregó.** – **No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.**

**- Verdad¿dime tú no deberías haber venido un mes antes? Como que te haz retrasado. – preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema, sonando mucho más relajada.**

**- Sí, lo sé; pero a mi padre lo cambiaron a último momento aquí, así que por eso recién llego. – contestó Daiana con una sonrisa.**

**Y con estas últimas palabras, Daiana se sentó en un pupitre al lado de Hermione; porque el timbre, el cual indicaba el termino del recreo, había sonado. Así que Daiana se fue a sentar al lado de Hermione y después fue presentada a la clase por la profesora.**

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Hermione recordaba aquella chica con nostalgia, y se preguntó que habría sido de su vida. Daiana, había sido la mejor amiga de ella durante el colegio, y fue ella la que le ayudó a valorarse más.

Hermione siempre pensó que Daiana nunca fue una niña común, puesto que para la edad que tenía, es decir nueve años; ella mostraba una actitud que no reflejaba su edad, veía las cosas de una manera más madura. Y eso la hacía más especial.

Gracias a Daiana, Hermione aprendió a tener más confianza en sí misma; y fue ella la que le ayudó a apreciar los libros; ya que antes Hermione no era la come libros de ahora. Sus notas nunca fueron muy altas, porque tenía miedo de intervenir en clases; pero todo eso cambió cuando Daiana apareció en su vida.

Daiana le enseñó que los libros podían ser un buen refugio, cuando uno se sentía sola, y que la ayudaban a ella a escaparse de la realidad. Como los padres de Daiana cambiaba de domicilio muy seguido, los libros se convirtieron en lo único estable en su vida.

Hermione examinó de nuevo las cosas que habían estado escondidas por tanto tiempo, y fijó su mirada en el diario de tapa color azul claro, con unas inscripciones en plateado que decían: "Hermione Granger".

Ese diario fue el último regalo que le dio Daiana antes de irse. Revisó el interior del diario, la primera página para ser exactos y leyó: "Para una amiga muy especial".

FLASH BACK 

**Hermione y Daiana se encontraban en una heladería, disfrutando de unos helados. Los padres de Hermione estaban cerca, porque obviamente dos niñas no podían estar solas en la calle. **

**- Que bien que por fin el año escolar acabo, ahora podemos disfrutar de las vacaciones – habló Hermione con entusiasmo.**

**- Sí pues. – contestó Daiana con desgano.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto triste¿ha pasado algo malo? – preguntó Hermione con preocupación.**

**- Hermione, pasa que no vamos a poder pasar las vacaciones juntas, lo siento. – contestó Daiana con tristeza.**

**- ¿A que te refieres?, Por favor, dime que no te vas a mudar de nuevo. – dijo Hermione, mientras la miraba con expectación.**

**- Hermione, por favor no me lo hagas más difícil. Tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada. – dijo Daiana con amargura. – Te voy a extrañar mucho, nunca antes había tenido una amiga como tú. Y sacando un objeto envuelto en papel regalo de su mochila, se lo extendió a Hermione.**

**- ¿Que es esto? – indagó Hermione con voz pausada.**

**- Este es un regalo para ti, ábrelo por favor. – pidió Daiana mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta.**

**- Sabes, que no es necesario que me regales nada. – respondió Hermione, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por su rostro. Pero al ver la cara de Daiana lo abrió. Era un lindo diario de color azul marino, y cuando vio la primera página la cual tenía una dedicatoria "Para una amiga muy especial".**

**- ¡Oohh Daiana¡Es hermoso! – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada y le daba un fuerte abrazo.**

**- Ahora escribirás cada cosa que te pase, será una manera de desfogarte. – dijo Daiana mientras abrazaba a su amiga.**

**- Daiana yo ... no quiero que te vayas, ... nada será igual sin ti¿Quién ... me va a apoyar, quien me dará ... ánimos? Tú eres ... mi única amiga. – dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.**

**- Hermione, todo saldrá bien. Existen los correos, nos escribiremos. – agregó Daiana con un tono inseguro en su voz.**

**- ¡Nada será igual! – respondió Hermione, soltando a su amiga del abrazo.**

**- Tú sigue con la confianza que haz adquirido, y recuerda que seré tu amiga siempre. Por favor, usa este diario. – dijo Daiana con toda la fuerza que tenía, pues cada palabra le costaba horrores. **

**- Esta bien, lo haré. – contestó Hermione mientras la veía fijamente.**

**- Bueno, este es el momento de la despedida. Mi familia y yo nos iremos hoy, sólo vine para despedirme. – dijo Daiana, dando unos pasos atrás.**

**- ¿Ya te vas?, tan pronto ... pero ... es muy rápido. – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.**

**- Lo siento, pero algo inesperado ocurrió y debo irme. – respondió Daiana. – Mis padres están esperándome en la esquina, ya se me hizo tarde; adiós Hermione. Y con estas palabras se dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás.**

**Hermione se la quedo viendo, en estado de shock, ya que aún no creía lo que acababa de pasar. Definitivamente las despedidas eran muy dolorosas.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Hermione recordaba con tristeza a aquella persona que cambio su vida, y que a pesar del tiempo aún no la había olvidado. Nunca le comentó a Harry o a Ron de ella, porque para ser sinceros ellos nunca le prestaron mucha atención a su vida antes de Hogwarts, sólo sabían algunos fragmentos de su vida, pero nunca preguntaron más de lo necesario. Y Hermione agradecía en cierta forma eso, porque su infancia no fue muy alegre que digamos, y prefería olvidar ciertas cosas.

Cuando vio las cartas que estaban también regadas en el piso, las agarró y examinó. Esas cartas habían sido respuestas de Daiana el primer mes de su partida. Daiana le había escrito a los dos días de su partida, y le dio la dirección de su nuevo hogar para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Lamentablemente ese estilo de comunicación no duro mucho, porque después del mes, Daiana no respondía a ninguna de sus cartas. Y a pesar que Hermione siguió insistiendo, no llego a recibir respuesta alguna. Motivo por el cual ella cayó en una profunda tristeza, ya que la única persona, aparte de sus padres, que la apreciaba era ella.

Hermione nunca escribió en el diario, pues ante la ida de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, le entró una depresión muy fuerte, por tanto decidió dejar el diario en el abandono pues le recordaba a Daiana.

A las dos semanas de no saber nada de Daiana, recibió la carta de Hogwarts. La cual la puso muy contenta ya que le ofrecía la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y además ya no tenía que volver a ese colegio muggle.

Hermione se preguntaba, que hacía la caja de zapatos la cual contenían esos tristes recuerdos en la parte superior de su armario. Era verdad, que ella conservó todas esas cosas, pero pensó que las había colocado en el desván, así de esa manera no las vería.

Ella decidió enterrar de nuevo todo aquello en lo profundo de su armario; sin embargo, el diario lo dejo en la cómoda de su habitación. Justo cuando ya había colocado la caja nuevamente en la parte superior, escuchó el ruido del motor del carro de sus padres. Así que Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta para hablar con sus padres, ya que necesitaba saber de una vez, que era lo que ellos querían de ella.



* * *

 

En uno de los salones de la gran mansión Malfoy, se encontraba un joven con ojos de frío color gris, mirando la oscura noche a través del ventanal de aquella gran biblioteca. La familia Malfoy contaba con una enorme biblioteca, la cual poseía una gran variedad de libros, muchos de los cuales eran sobre artes oscuras.

Draco Malfoy permanecía varias horas en aquel lugar, pues era reconfortarte y tranquilo. Además su padre le había inculcado de pequeño que debía leer siempre, por lo menos un libro al día, ya que los Malfoy eran personas muy cultas.

Su padre, Lucius, siempre había exigido mucho a Draco, pues consideraba que la perfección debía residir en su familia. Por ello, Draco debía ser el mejor de su clase y eso conllevaba a una gran presión.

Él deseaba a toda costa complacer a su padre, porque a pesar que Lucius era frío tenía el respeto de su hijo. Draco admiraba el dominio y el miedo que su padre infundía a los demás.

Así que mientras contemplaba la noche, sentado en su cómodo sillón de cuero negro y con un libro en la mano, pensaba acerca de los sucesos del día de hoy.

Él estaba preocupado, porque debía informarle a su padre que nuevamente la estúpida de Granger lo había vencido, convirtiéndose en la primera de la clase por sexto año consecutivo.

No obstante, mientras pensaba aquello, se le cruzó por la mente el comentario de Zabini: "me preguntaba como Granger siendo una sangre sucia es tan hábil, porque aunque no lo quieras reconocer Draco, ella es buena y lo sabes".

Aquellas palabras lo inquietaban, no porque él nunca las hubiera pensado. Si no, porque eran desconcertantes. Era verdad que Granger era muy buena, aunque le costara admitírselo así mismo. Hubo un tiempo en que él pensó que era sólo por ser una ratona de biblioteca, pero tenía que reconocer que por más que un muggle se esforzara, no llegaría a lograr nada de magia, si es que la magia no residía en aquella persona. Y obviamente Granger poseía mucha magia interna.

- ¡Draco¡Draco! La tierra llamando a Draco¿estas ahí? – comenzó a gritar Zabini cada vez con más fuerza.

- ¡Que diablos! – soltó Draco mientras reaccionaba y veía a Blaise con sorpresa, para luego pasar a una expresión de fastidio. - ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

- Bueno, te pase a buscar para salir a divertirnos. – respondió Blaise con un tono de impaciencia. – ¡Vámonos de una vez!

- ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?, Y ¿Por qué entraste tan sigiloso? – indagó Malfoy.

- Primero, tú siempre estas aquí. Segundo, yo no entre sigilosamente, lo que pasa es que tú estabas tan ensimismado en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaste cuando entré. – argumentó Blaise.

- ¿Y a donde piensas ir? – inquirió Draco seriamente. - ¿Por qué te aviso que no entraré a ninguna discoteca muggle?

- ¡Vamos Draco, no seas aburrido! Las chicas que son muggles son muy bonitas, además han abierto una discoteca nueva que se inaugura el día de hoy. – dijo Blaise entusiastamente.

- Solamente, porque a ti te gusta relacionarte con ese tipo de gente, no quiere decir que yo lo haga. Tú ya sabes que pienso respecto a eso. – dijo Draco levantándose de su sillón y agarrando otro libro de la estantería.

- Draco deberías pensar por ti mismo para variar, esas palabras son de tu padre. Te pierdes toda la diversión, además yo sólo las uso para pasar una noche entretenida. No le veo nada de malo. – agregó Blaise con un tono de frescura en su voz.

- No entiendo como puedes ser un sangre limpia y pensar de esa forma. No sabes que es indigno mezclarse con esa gentuza. – dijo Malfoy en tono molesto.

- Draco, yo no me voy a casar con ninguna de ellas. – dijo Blaise comenzando a irritarse. – Si quieres quedarte, esta bien. Sabes que yo te busco, porque vives cerca de mi casa.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – respondió Malfoy con fastidio.

- ¡Muy bien eso haré!, Sigue pensando en Granger, porque estoy seguro que lo que te dije en el tren no se te ha pasado, sabes que tengo razón! – bramó Blaise molesto. – Sigue leyendo, a ver si así consigues ser el primero aunque sea una vez. Tu padre te requintará de nuevo por haber fallado. Acepta que ella es mejor que tú.

Y con un fuerte portazo, Zabini desapareció de aquel lugar. Dejando a Draco medio shokeado por la respuesta de Blaise.

Cuando Draco volvió a fijar su mirada en el ventanal pudo ver que su lechuza, de color negro y ojos amarillos, estaba en el filo de esta, con una carta en su pico. Él dejó que la ave entrara, y agarró la carta para abrirla inmediatamente después.

_Draco:_

_Hijo, como ya sabes, me encuentro ocupado, pero me di un tiempo para escribirte esta breve carta. Sólo para comunicarte que tu inicio como mortífago se llevará acabo muy pronto, ya que el Señor Oscuro requerirá la presencia de nuevos seguidores. Espero que no me defraudes, sabes que tienes una gran responsabilidad por ser hijo mío, por ser un Malfoy, que no se te olvide. _

_Otra cosa, mas te vale que las notas de este año sean mucho mejor que el anterior, y que esta vez hayas ganado a la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Apenas acabo de leer la carta Draco, prosiguió a arrugarla para luego tirarla encima de su sillón. Estaba realmente harto de ser un Malfoy,, como iba a olvidarse de ello, si su padre se encargaba de recordárselo todo el tiempo. No es que se quejara de ser un sangre limpia, ya que tenía sus beneficios ser un Malfoy, pero ciertamente existía una presión enorme.

A veces, sólo deseaba disfrutar de la vida como lo hacía Blaise, pero era un lujo que no podía realizar. Le gustaba ser descendiente de una familia que poseía una descendencia de sangres puras, pero lo que le disgustaba es que siempre le pidieran perfección por el simple hecho de pertenecer a ella. Él era un ser humano, y como tal tenía derecho a cometer errores; lo malo es que su padre no entendía aquello.

FLASH BACK 

**Un niño de unos siete años se encontraba jugando en el amplio jardín de su mansión. Por mas que estuviera solo, ese niño poseía una gran imaginación y no necesitaba de mucho para poder entretenerse.**

**Draco Malfoy estaba disfrutando de su tiempo libre, corriendo con los brazos extendidos, como si volará.**

**Definitivamente, aquel niño era muy diferente al joven en el cual se había convertido, ya que se podía apreciar en su mirada, esa inocencia propia de su edad.**

**Durante el tiempo en que aquel niño se divertía con sus juegos inocentes; no percibió unos pasos que se acercaban a él.**

**- Draco¿Qué diablos haces? - gritó su padre, quien lo veía con una mirada llena de frialdad.**

**- Nada padre, sólo jugaba. – respondió el niño con simpleza.**

**- Acaso, no sabes que debes enorgullecer el apellido Malfoy. No debes comportarte de esa manera, pareces un tonto. – argumentó Lucius con severidad. – Mírate como estas¿donde te haz metido?, Toda tu ropa esta hecha un desastre.**

**Lucius tenía razón, su hijo estaba con toda la ropa manchada de lodo, o con restos de pasto; además que sus cabellos estaban desordenados.**

**- Lo siento, padre, yo sólo quería divertirme un rato. – dijo Draco con una voz temerosa.**

**- Todas tus acciones reflejan de donde provienes. Por eso, al ser portador de tan ilustre apellido, debes comportarte de la manera adecuada. Es decir nada de jueguitos; mejor haz algo de provecho y léete algún libro de la biblioteca, que para eso están. No desperdicies el tiempo en cosas tontas¿me entendiste? - dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo con cierto desprecio.**

**- Sí padre, no te preocupes. Verás que te haré sentir orgulloso – dijo Draco pausadamente.**

**- Debes sentirte orgulloso de pertenecer a una familia de magos de sangre pura, hijo. Como también debes mostrar superioridad ante seres como son los sangre sucia o muggles. – afirmó el padre de Draco.**

**- ¿A que te refieres con sangre sucia? - preguntó Draco tímidamente.**

**- A personas que no valen nada, que son escoria. Personas que pretenden relacionarse con nosotros, por el simple hecho de poseer algo de magia en sus inútiles cuerpos. – respondió Lucius con maldad.**

**- Entiendo padre, me comportaré como es debido. – dijo el pequeño niño.**

**- Mas te vale, ahora anda a tu alcoba, báñate y cambiante; ya que un Malfoy debe estar siempre impecable. Y nunca olvides que eres un Malfoy. -agregó Lucius para luego darse la vuelta, dejando a aquel niño solo.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Draco aún recordaba aquella conversación con su padre, porque esa fue la primera vez que se sintió avergonzado de ser feliz y de disfrutar. Ser un Malfoy implicaba ser frío y esconder todo rastro de emoción. El único momento que podía soltarse, aunque sea un poco era con su madre, pero la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que ser frío y distante, tarea que fue difícil de lograr al comienzo y que ahora era parte de él.

Cada vez que su padre lo exigía más; más odiaba a Granger. Ella era la causante de todos sus problemas, ya que si ella no existiera; él sería el primero en todo.

Definitivamente, si Granger no existiera, él estaría tranquilo.

- ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA, GRANGER! – gritó Draco con rabia.

Y al mismo tiempo que soltó aquella declaración, lanzó con toda su fuerza el libro, que llevaba en la mano en contra del vaso que estaba encima de una pequeña mesa, la cual estaba al lado de su sillón. Produciendo así, que pedazos de vidrio se desparramaran por todo el suelo.



Apenas Hermione había escuchado el carro de sus padres, decidió bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Ahora se encontraba en la sala de su casa, se había sentado en uno de los sillones de color marrón oscuro; y había prendido el televisor; para así disimular que esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de sus padres. Justo cuando ella ya se había acomodado, la puerta de su casa se abrió lentamente dando paso a los padres de Hermione, ambos se veían cansados; se notaba que el trabajo había estado pesado ese día.

- Hola cariño – dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su hija y le daba un beso en la frente.

- ¿Alguna novedad princesa? – preguntó su padre, que también se acerco a su hija para darle un beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla.

- No, ninguna novedad, todo ha estado tranquilo. – contestó Hermione brevemente.

- Hija¿Comiste todo lo que te deje en la refrigeradora? – indagó su madre, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para confirmar que todo estuviera en orden.

- Sí, mamá. No te preocupes, tú sabes que yo como todo. No me tienes que estar controlando. – agregó Hermione con un tono de voz algo aburrido, ya que su madre siempre le preguntaba lo mismo. – Mamá, no entiendo, porque me preguntas. O ¿Acaso crees que soy como las demás chicas que quieren ser unos palos? Yo no busco terminar en el hospital.

- Yo sólo lo hago para asegurarme, eso es todo. Muchos padres no les interesan lo que hacen sus hijos o si comen bien; si lo hago es, porque me preocupo por ti. Así que siempre te lo preguntaré aunque te aburras. – respondió la madre de Hermione, con un tono algo molesto en su voz.

- Princesa, tu madre e igual que yo, nos preocupamos por ti. No te enfades con ella. – afirmó su padre.

- Lo siento, mamá. Y díganme, que tal las cosas en el trabajo¿todo bien? – preguntó Hermione, mientras ambos padres se dirigían a la sala para sentarse en el sofá que estaba al frente de su hija.

- Sí, todo bien, felizmente. – dijo su padre con una sonrisa. – Sólo había muchos pacientes.

- Bueno hija, sabemos que te estarás preguntando por que te pedimos que no te fueras a acostar temprano. Tu padre y yo deseamos hablar contigo. – agregó la madre de Hermione, mirando con preocupación a su hija.

- ¿Que pasa¿Acaso es algo malo? – dijo Hermione, mientras veía fijamente a su padres, tratando de adivinar que es lo que estaban pensando.

- Primero, queremos saber¿Tu estas bien¿No hay nada que te inquiete? – preguntó su padre seriamente.

- ¿Nada malo ha pasado en la escuela? – continuó su madre.

Ante aquellas preguntas tan directas, Hermione no sabía que hacer, así que decidió esquivar nuevamente las miradas inquisitoriales de sus padres. Ella se levantó del sillón y camino unos pasos hacia la cocina, dándole la espalda a los dos. Luego de un rato dijo:

- Esta es la segunda vez que me preguntan lo mismo.

- Hermione - dijo su padre. – Siéntate donde estabas y míranos a tu madre y a mí, te estamos hablando. Pensé que había criado a una hija con buenos modales.

Hermione volvió al sillón, pero esta vez estaba más nerviosa y eso se notaba, porque no podía parar de mover las manos.

- Por favor, hija, respondemos con la verdad. - pidió su madre.

- Mamá no pasa nada, todo esta bien. – dijo Hermione, mientras veía a los dos, tratando de que sus palabras sonaran convincentes.

Cuando su padre oyó aquellas palabras de su hija, se levantó del sofá lentamente y se dirigió hasta su oficina que se encontraba al lado derecho de la puerta principal.

Luego de un rato de tenso silencio, su padre salió de aquel lugar llevando consigo una serie de pergaminos; y luego se volvió a sentar al lado de su esposa. En la mesita de star que estaba entre ellos, colocó los pergaminos encima; era el diario el profeta, justo en la pagina central se encontraba el articulo que había sido publicado después del incidente en el Ministerio.

- Ahora me dirás la verdad. – dijo su padre firmemente.

- Yo... este... ¿cómo consiguieron eso? – Fue lo único que llegó a articular Hermione, ya que definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

- Unos días antes que volvieras del colegio decidí ordenar tu cuarto, y encontré esto de casualidad. – dijo su madre.

- Entonces, fuiste tú la que puso esa caja que estaba llena de recuerdos míos en la parte de arriba de mi armario¿verdad? – inquirió Hermione.

- ¡YA BASTA, NO CAMBIES EL TEMA¡ACASO CRIE A UNA HIJA MENTIROSA! – gritó el padre con una mirada de decepción en su rostro.

- Por favor, no te pongas así. – pidió Hermione. Ella odiaba aquella mirada, ya que la hacía sentir más culpable.

- Hija¿Por qué no haz mentido? – dijo su madre suavemente.

- Yo... yo... lo siento – dijo Hermione mientras su voz se apagaba más por cada palabra.

- ¿Por qué en cada carta que escribes nos dices que todo esta bien¿Cómo tienes el descaro de mentirnos a tu madre y a mí?, Y para colmo más de una vez y mirándonos a los ojos; definitivamente, no te conozco - prosiguió el padre con irritación.

- Uno de tus mejores amigos es él que aparece en la portada¿no es así?, Él dice que ese mago terrible ha vuelto. – preguntó su madre quedamente. Hermione estaba callada, le dolía haberles mentido, pero lo que más le dolía era la cara de decepción de su padre.

- ¿Contéstale a tu madre? – demandó su padre. Hermione lo único que hizo fue asentir sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Tú padre cree, y espero que se equivoque Hermione, tú acompañaste a ese chico al Ministerio, te arriesgaste a ir? – dijo la madre, mirando a su hija, esperando que le diera la respuesta que ella deseaba escuchar, pero lamentablemente su hija volvió a asentir en silencio.

- Seguro, que por culpa de ese chico haz pasado más de una vez en la enfermería¿no es así? Y lo más probable que de gravedad. – afirmó el padre. Hermione sólo asentía a cada acusación pues todo era verdad, no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarles, ya que su voz se perdió cuando su padre le dio esa mirada de pura decepción.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo la madre. – Tan poca confianza nos tienes. Y sabes, eso duele más que cualquier otra cosa Hermione.

- Está decidido, no volverás más a esa escuela. Es muy peligroso que sigas ahí, ya no te juntaras con ese amigo tuyo. – dijo su padre con una firmeza que parecía más una sentencia.

- ¡NO! Yo debo ir, tú no entiendes; no puedo dejar ni a Harry ni a Ron. ¡Tú no me puedes pedir eso! – exclamó Hermione con una fuerza que había surgido apenas su padre había dicho aquellas palabras, una fuerza que le daba energía para enfrentarse a sus padres.

- Tú no vas y es el fin de la discusión. – bramó su padre.

- Yo sé, que no debí haberles mentido, pero no quería preocuparlos. Tenía miedo justo a la reacción que haz mostrado, no deseo que me separes del lugar a donde pertenezco. – pidió Hermione, tratando de que sus palabras reflejaran sus sentimientos y que de esa forma sus padres entendieran.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. – dijo la madre. – Además, de donde sacas que ocultándonos la verdad nos harías un bien, claro que no. Nosotros estabamos preocupados por ti; por eso, tanto en tu quinto y ahora también en el término de tu sexto año, te preguntábamos como iba todo, y tú siempre nos mentías.

- ¡No me pueden hacer eso! No pueden querer protegerme de esa forma; las cosas no son tan simples. Voldemort es peligroso y aunque yo no vuelva a Hogwarts, él se encargara de destruir el mundo muggle también – dijo Hermione desesperadamente.

- Hija, tú no eres una heroína, si vas lo único que conseguirás es perder la vida. Además, nosotros sólo deseamos protegerte, no quisiéramos perderte – dijo su madre, tratando de mantener la calma.

- Mamá, no me vas a perder, déjame volver, por favor. – volvió a pedir Hermione tratando de tranquilizarse, porque sus palabras alteraban a sus padres y eso no la ayudaba.

- Tú no entiendes Hermione, cuando aún no nacías; los doctores nos dijeron que era muy probable que murieras, no tenías muchas posibilidades de vivir. Tu madre no tuvo un embarazo normal, hubo complicaciones mucho antes que nacieras. – dijo su padre, hablando de una manera más pausada.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que pensaban que iba a morir?. – dijo Hermione con una voz que denotaba sorpresa, pues sus padres nunca le habían contado eso.

- Hija, los doctores me dijeron que no podía salir embarazada, pero felizmente se equivocaron. Aunque las cosas no resultaron bien, pues tú no parecías que nacerías con vida; sin embargo, naciste con una excelente salud. Eso fue un milagro - Dijo la madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ahora entiendes, porque tanto tu madre como yo, tenemos miedo a perderte. – dijo su padre.

- Miren, yo sé que se preocupan por mí; no obstante, digan lo que digan yo volveré. Yo nunca encaje en el mundo muggle, pertenezco al mundo de la magia. Ustedes saben que me va muy bien allá, lo pueden comprobar con mis notas y lo más importante es porque lo pueden comprobar simplemente viéndome, ahí yo soy feliz; tengo amigos y personas que me quieren. – dijo Hermione, mientras veía a ambos con una mirada que demostraba que ella no se dejaría someter.

- Entonces, acá tú no eres feliz, porque si es que no te haz dado cuenta tanto tu madre como yo somos lo que tu tildas como muggles. Y nosotros pertenecemos aquí. – dijo su padre con seriedad.

- Hermione, mientras vivas en esta casa, harás lo que nosotros digamos, somos tus padres y hacemos lo que creemos que es mejor para ti. – dijo su madre con una miraba que denotaba que no había lugar a replicas .

-¡Ustedes no están pensado lo que es mejor para mí, están viendo lo que les conviene! – dijo Hermione, perdiendo de nuevo el control, porque sus padres parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para alejarla del mundo mágico.

- ¡No hables con ese tono señorita, fíjate con quien estas hablando!. – dijo su padre con un tono de enfado y a la vez de advertencia.

- ¡No puedo creer que mis padres sean unos egoistas¡Acaso no piensan en lo que yo quiero! – gritó Hermione, la situación no la estaba ayudando y la actitud de su padres la desesperaba más.

- ¿Que diablos te pasa Hermione, contrólate? – demandó su padre.

- ¡No me controlo nada, no dejare que me separen ni de Hogwarts ni de mis amigos! – gritó nuevamente su hija, con la voz cada vez más firme.

- ¡Eso ya esta decidido¡No volverás! – gritó esta vez su madre.

- Yo... no pueden... no los dejare... LOS ODIO – grito Hermione, mientras sentía una fuerza que la quemaba por dentro, algo que de alguna manera le impulso a decir aquella terrible palabra que luego se arrepentiría enormemente. Sin nada más que decir se fue corriendo a sus cuarto y azotó la puerta cuando se encerró en el.

Los padres de Hermione se quedaron en estado de shock, ya que nunca pensaron que su hija reaccionaria así; siempre pensaron que Hermione era una hija comprensiva. Indudablemente se equivocaron, hay personas que cuando se enfadan en serio cambian rotundamente.

- ¿No crees que lo dijo en serio? – preguntó la madre de Hermione a su esposo, con un tono de preocupación de su voz, después de varios minutos.

- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Por mas que Hermione siempre fue muy tranquila y nada violenta; me imagino que debe ser la adolescencia – contesto su esposo con tono algo inseguro.

- La verdad es que no estoy segura¿viste su mirada antes de decirnos eso?. – inquirió la madre, mientras se paraba del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina.

- No¿Qué pasa con su mirada? - indago el padre, haciendo lo mismo que su esposa y acompañándola a la cocina.

- Sus ojos, se pusieron con un tono escarlata – respondió la madre con un tono de miedo y la vez de angustia en su voz.

- Te refieres ¿a qué se volvieron de color rojo? – dijo el padre con inquietud, mientras ayudaba a guardar unos platos en el repostero.

- Así es, sólo por un breve momento. – dijo la madre, terminando de guardar el último y saliendo de la cocina.

- No te preocupes por eso, lo más seguro es que lo hayas imaginado. - agregó el padre, subiendo las escaleras junto a su esposa.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices. – dijo la madre, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando ingresaron al dormitorio, cada uno comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente, ya que mañana tenían un día largo en el trabajo. Así que tomaron una ducha cada uno antes de acostarse para así tratar de relajarse; pero a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño ya que estaban preocupados por su hija.



Ya había amanecido en Francia, eran como las diez de la mañana, y dos personas caminaban con paso apresurado, mientras se confundían con otras personas en las apretadas calles de la región de Dombes. Tanto Lucius como Bellatrix habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo, ambos pensaron que localizarían a la persona que buscaban rápidamente, pero se equivocaron. Por eso ahora se dirigían a una zona de magos dentro del pequeño pueblo, la cual era difícil de localizar, porque la mayoría eran muggles.

- ¿Dónde diablos esta ese sitio, Lucius? – preguntó Bellatrix molesta, porque estaba cansada de caminar y porque no les quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar donde su Señor.

- Aquí es – contestó Lucius brevemente, entrando a una casa, la cual se veía más chica a comparación de las demás.

La verdad que la casa por dentro era muy diferente por fuera; si cualquier muggle la viera no quisiera entrar ya que por fuera parecía que el lugar se derrumbaría. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de escudos y armaduras, parecía como si fuera un museo. Al fondo de aquel sitio, estaba parado de espaldas, un hombre joven de unos treinta y tantos años; estaba vestido con una vestimenta de color negro, la cual consistía en una camisa y pantalón bastante elegantes.

Al sentir la presencia de ambos, el hombre se volteó y se podía apreciar que tenía una horrible cicatriz que le cruzaba parte de la mejilla del lado izquierdo de su cara. Su cabello era de color negro y poseía una barba fina alrededor del rostro, era de mediana estatura y tenía unos ojos color marrón oscuro.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos acá, ni más ni menos que Lucius Malfoy – dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente hacia ellos.

- Por lo visto no me haz olvidado, Winston – dijo Malfoy.

- Cómo hacerlo, si por ti fue que conseguí esta cicatriz – dijo Winston señalado parte de su cara que estaba marcada.

- Lucius, no tenemos mucho tiempo, apúrate, estas desperdiciando el tiempo – dijo Bellatrix, la cual estaba impaciente.

- Disculpe, mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Andrew Winston, amigo de Lucius. – dijo el hombre, sonriendo.

- Prefiero que dejemos las cortesías de lado, hemos venido hasta aquí para saber el paradero de Yannel Robileau. – dijo Bellatrix viendo a Andrew despectivamente.

- La verdad, nunca he oído ese nombre. Lo siento. – contestó Andrew.

- Ves, Lucius, luego te quejas de mis contactos, por lo menos el mío nos trajo hasta aquí. – dijo Bellatrix mirando con furia a Lucius.

- Sin embrago – dijo nuevamente Andrew. – Sé que fuera de este pueblo, en una las colinas más altas de esta zona, hay una casa. Ahí dicen que vive una señora, pero la verdad desconozco si sea muggle o bruja.

- Esa es la mejor pista que tenemos hasta ahora. ¿Hay manera de llegar ahí por medio de un traslador o por chimenea? – preguntó Lucius, viendo fijamente a Andrew.

- Lo siento, la única manera es a pie. El ministerio de este país no permite que un mago se aparezca en aquel lugar, y como no se sabe si la persona que vive ahí sea una bruja, no se puede emplear ni traslador, ni chimenea. – contestó Andrew dándole las espalda a ambos, mientras limpiaba una de las armaduras.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa nada de aquel lugar? – inquirió Bellatrix, mostrando interés por lo que acaba de contar Andrew.

- Lo que sucede, es que la mayoría de personas que viven en este pueblo son muggles que viven sus vidas y no les importa una extraña. Además, esa persona, claro si es que la verdad vive alguien allá, no muestra señales de vida. No ha bajado al pueblo y los aldeanos no les interesa ir para allá, pues para llegar, se debe caminar aproximadamente unas cuatro horas. – contestó Andrew de manera despreocupada, ya que no era su problema

- Y que hay del ministerio de este país¿tampoco les interesa aquella persona?- dijo Lucius algo escéptico ante el comentario de su amigo.

- El ministerio de magia de este país no les interesa ir, para verificar si la persona que vive allá es bruja; sólo si aquella persona hiciera algo que atentara contra los muggles; tal ves, ellos irían a chekear. Me imagino que tendrán mejores cosas que hacer. – contestó Andrew con simpleza.

- Tengo otra duda. – agregó Bellatrix. - ¿Por qué el Ministerio ordenó que nadie se puede aparecer hasta allá?

- Es muy simple, para ellos les es más fácil ordenar eso que verificar. Además, nadie hasta ahora ha querido ir hasta allá; ustedes son los primeros. – dijo Andrew con un tono de burla, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de interés, pues le resultaba extraño que vinieran hasta acá solo por esa mujer. - ¿Por qué desean ir hasta allá?

- No es de tu incumbencia – contestó cortante Bellatrix, ante aquella respuesta Andrew no indagó más; ya había aprendido a no meter sus narices donde no le correspondía.

- Eso es todo, Bellatrix vámonos – dijo Lucius, mientras salía de aquel lugar, no sin antes dar una breve despedida por medio de un movimiento de cabeza a su amigo.

Cuando ambos salieron de aquel sitio Bellatrix comenzó a requintar a Lucius.

- Te haz dado cuenta todo el tiempo que nos va a llevar llegar hasta allá. – dijo Bellatrix. – De verdad que me da risa tus "astutos métodos".

- ¡Cállate y empecemos a caminar!. – gritó Lucius, mientras se dirigía a la colina, que según él era la más alta de aquel lugar. La cual se notaba que estaba muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy empezaron la marcha; ambos esperando que aquella persona fuera la indicada, porque de lo contrario El Lord los mataría.



Entre tanto un grupo de Arpías, Banshees, Vampiros se encontraban en los jardines interiores del castillo "Old Wardour", el cual era bastante amplio. Todos ellos se veían muy molestos, y un mortífago llamado Antonin Dolohov trataba de calmarlos.

- Hemos esperado, mas de un año y hasta ahora nada. – dijo una de las Arpías, la cual fue la que comenzó la discusión, se notaba que estaba enfadada.

- Hasta cuando vamos estar así, El Lord nos prometió muchas cosas y hasta ahora no hacemos nada- dijo otro vampiro, que junto con la arpía se encontraba de igual humor.

- Se tienen que calmar – dijo Dolohov, mirando temeroso a la gran multitud que se había congregado.

- ¡Queremos matar! – dijo una de las banshees, impacientemente, y todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar lo mismo.

- El Lord les pidió paciencia, así que sólo les queda esperar. – dijo Dolohov, no sabiendo como actuar.

- ¿Esperar? – dijo la misma arpía. – Esperar¿hasta cuando?

- Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo así. – dijo el mismo vampiro.

Y así siguieron una serie de replicas en contra de las acciones de Voldemort, y poco a poco las demás criaturas se pusieron más violentas, produciendo así que más mortífagos fueran ayudar a Dolohov.

Ante aquel bullicio, Voldemort que se encontraba en su dormitorio no pudo evitar escuchar el escándalo que se producía en su castillo.

- ¡Colagusano! – gritó Voldemort para que viniera uno de sus servidores.

- Mi Lord¿Qué sucede? – dijo Colagusano, el cual se había aparecido en un santiamén en la alcoba de Voldemort.

- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? – demandó el Lord con un tono de frialdad en su voz.

- Señor, los vampiros, arpías y las banshees están molestos porque hasta ahora no han matado a nadie. Usted les prometió varias cosas y creo que están demasiados impacientes – dijo Colagusano, mientras las palabras se le amontonaban por la prisa como si quisiera acabar de decir la frase antes de que los nervios se lo impidieran.

- Así que esas tenemos. – contestó Voldemort con un tono de enfado en su voz. Luego se dirigió donde provenía todo el barullo.

Apenas vieron que el mismo Lord Voldemort se acercaba, tanto las banshees, arpías y vampiros se quedaron de lo más tranquilos y quietos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? - Demando el Lord, mientras veía fijamente a cada uno de los presentes - ¿Quién se ha estado quejando?. Y poso su mirada en una de las arpías, justo la que había iniciado la discusión. La arpía al darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada del Lord simplemente dio un paso adelante.

- Mi Lord, todos estamos aquí, porque estamos descontentos. Queremos matar y queremos que usted nos permita hacerlo, hemos esperado mucho tiempo. – dijo la arpía con temor en su voz.

- Yo les pedí paciencia, o ¿acaso me equivoco? – dijo Voldemort, viendo detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes; y recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de todos. – En ese caso no veo porque están aquí interrumpiendo mi descanso.

El Lord se dio media vuelta caminando lentamente hacia el interior del castillo, ya que todos ahora estaban de lo más dóciles. Cuando él se alejó unos cinco metros, todos parecieron relajarse; sin embargo, Lord Voldemort volteó repentinamente y dirigió su varita a cada una de las criaturas que se habían quejado. Tanto la arpía, el vampiro y la banshee acabaron en el suelo, inertes. El Lord los había matado sin previo aviso.

- ¡Esto es una advertencia! – gritó el Lord desde donde estaba. – Yo no consentiré, ningún tipo de queja¡¿entendido?!

Todas y cada una de las bestias miraban con terror al Lord, y apenas él dijo esas palabras todos asintieron de manera automática.

- Muy pronto, les permitiré divertirse un rato. No se preocupen. – dijo Voldemort un poco más tranquilo. Y con estas últimas palabras, siguió su camino hacia el interior del castillo.



Eran aproximadamente la una de la tarde y Hermione aún no salía de su dormitorio, desde ayer en la noche se había encerrado ahí y no tenía ninguna intención de salir. No deseaba hablar con sus padres, ya que a pesar de que ya había pasado varias horas desde la última vez que habló con ellos, aún seguía molesta.

Como era posible que sus padres la obligaran a volver a su vida de antes, a una vida normal y aburrida. Ella no podía aceptarlo, no podía permitirlo.

Primero, porque ese mundo la había acogido y se sentía a gusto en el. Era verdad, que tenía una que otra parte mala, como la discriminación que tenían ciertas personas por ser nacida de muggles; no obstante ese lugar no la veían como si fuera un bicho raro.

Segundo, sus dos mejores amigos pertenecían a el y ella no deseaba dejarlos. Ahí conoció la verdadera amistad y ella sabía que eso no se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tercero, no podía abandonar a Harry o a Ron justo ahora, ya que Voldemort había vuelto y eso significaba que las cosas se iban a poner muy difíciles. No sólo en su mundo sino también en el mundo muggle, en el cual vivían sus padres. La única manera de detenerlo antes que las cosas se pongan peor era dentro del mundo mágico, porque de lo contrario sus padres serían una de las tantas familias que serian asesinadas por Lord Voldemort, el cual no toleraba a los muggles.

Y por último, no podía permitir que todo el tiempo que dedicó en su sexto año para aprender más cosas, para poder así ayudar a Harry, se fuera al agua. Ella se estaba jugando mucho, no por nada había roto la promesa a Lupin y había hecho cosas que nunca pensó hacer.

Cada vez que pensaba la reacción tan cerrada de sus padres le hervía la sangre, porque no podían entenderla, acaso era muy difícil, pensaba para sí Hermione.

Por un momento se le ocurrió mandar una lechuza a Harry o a Ron, pero luego se dio cuenta que la única manera de hacerlo era que Harry o Ron les escribieran primero, lo cual estaba difícil ya que no había pasado ni tres días completos desde la última vez que los vio. Además, lo único que ella conseguiría es que se preocuparan, ya que dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiese venir hasta su casa para ayudarla; ya que ambos vivían muy lejos y tampoco era conveniente porque Harry no debería salir solo, estando Voldemort activo, era un peligro para ambos.

Toda esta situación le exasperaba, como iba a ser para volver. Una parte de ella quería mandar a todos al diablo y escaparse de su casa; sin embargo, otra parte de ella sentía remordimiento ante aquella palabra que les gritó a sus padres. Aunque ciertamente la primera era más fuerte que la segunda, porque dentro de ella aún albergaba resentimiento hacia sus padres.

Hermione seguía con todos aquellos pensamientos que daban vuelta alrededor de su cabeza, sin dar una respuesta que la ayudara. Lo único que estaba ocasionando es que le comenzará a doler fuertemente la cabeza, posiblemente por tanto pensar o porque no había probado bocado. Decidió que era mejor ir a la cocina, total sus padres no estaban, ambos habían salido temprano y sólo dijeron que llegarían muy tarde. Claro que para comunicarle aquello, tuvieron que gritar ya que ella no quiso bajar para despedirse.

Así que se levantó de su cama y apagó la radio pues solía prenderla para tratar de relajarse y así pensar mejor; lamentablemente, no había funcionado. Justo cuando abrió la puerta vio a su gato Crookshanks que estaba echado en la entrada de su dormitorio.

- Lo siento, Crookshanks, por haberte dejado afuera, pero la verdad estaba muy molesta. Será mejor que te lleve abajo ya que de seguro debes tener hambre – dijo Hermione suavemente a su gato, y este parecía haberla entendido pues saltó a los brazos de su ama.

Apenas Hermione cargo a su gato, lo comenzó a acariciar para luego bajar las escaleras junto a el. Cuando llegó a la cocina la vio toda desordenada, así que supuso que sus padres se les había hecho tarde y por eso habían dejado la cocina en ese estado. Ella depositó aCrookshanks en el suelo y comenzó a ordenar poco a poco todo.



Había una hermosa casa de color blanco, la cual había sido construida de madera y estaba localizada en un lugar tranquilo y silencioso.

Alrededor de aquella enorme casa, se podía apreciar una espléndida vista porque se podía ver todo el valle desde ahí, como el pueblo y los alrededores que consistían en una serie de colinas y árboles.

Debido a las lluvias que se producían en aquel lugar; todas las plantas e incluido el pasto, habían adquirido un color verde hermoso.

Por ser la única casa en aquella colina, que era también la más alta, se había convertido en el lugar ideal para olvidarse del mundo y sólo disfrutar.

La casa poseía varios dormitorios y en uno de ellos, se encontraba la única habitante del lugar. Era una mujer delgada, de unos treinta y siete años, de cabello marrón oscuro, unos ojos verdes muy claros y una piel bronceada.

Aquella persona, poseía unos enormes ojos, los cuales reflejaban mejor el color de ellos. Además sus facciones eran finas, aunque su boca era un poco más grande pero poseía unos labios delgados. Ella estaba vestida con una blusa blanca de manga acero, unos jeans algo gastados y unas cómodas sandalias.

El nombre de aquella persona era Yannel Robileau, ella había nacido en Londres, pero su padre era originario de Francia; mientras que su madre, igual que ella había nacido también en Londres. Sus padres se conocieron y enamoraron en la ciudad de París, pero por motivos de trabajo, su padre tuvo que dejar Francia para vivir en Inglaterra.

Yannel había heredado esa casa por parte de su padre, el cual solía venir aquel lugar para poder relajarse, ya que la ciudad solía ser muy agitada y estresante.

Ella había estudiado en el colegio de Hogwarts; y cuando ella finalizó sus estudios, decidió vivir en Londres, pero la muerte de sus padres en mano de unos mortífagos la hizo alejarse de todo aquello y tratar de buscar algo de paz y tranquilidad, por eso decidió venir a vivir a aquella casa.

Yannel le gustaba vivir sola, ya que de esa manera podía reflexionar más respecto a la vida, además que ya se había acostumbrado. No tenía necesidad de bajar al pueblo ya que contaba con una cuantiosa cantidad de provisiones.

Ella disfrutaba la compañia de su perro Argos, el cual era muy inteligente. Ella apreciaba mucho a ese animal, pues era su unica compañia en esa casa; además para ella era mejor un fiel perro que una persona.

Yannel se encontraba en su cuarto, acostada en su cama viendo televisión y al final de esta estaba acostado su perro haciéndole compañía. Aquel dormitorio era enorme, ya que poseía dos ambientes dentro del mismo, uno en el cual estaba su cama, mesita de noche, ropero, etc. Y otra en la cual se encontraba su computadora, un escritorio y una colección de libros. Yannel se las había ingeniado para trabajar sin necesidad de salir de su casa, todo gracias al Internet. Ella vivía como un muggle mas y para ella así las cosas eran mucho menos complicadas.

De un momento a otro su perro, Argos se levantó inquieto de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y empezar a ladrar fuertemente.

- ¿Qué pasa Argos, que tienes? – preguntó Yannel algo asustada, pues su perro nunca actuaba así.

Así que Yannel decidió asomarse a la ventana que tenia las cortinas cerradas, apartó un poco la cortina para poder apreciar lo que le inquietaba a su perro, y pudo notar dos figuras vestidas de negro que caminaban en dirección a su casa.

Al ver aquellas personas, el corazón de Yannel comenzó a latir más aceleradamente. Ella sabía quienes eran, ese atuendo nunca lo olvidaría, eran mortífagos. Sin perder ni un solo segundo más, se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacó un estuche de ella, para luego sacar su varita.

Antes de bajar, se dirigió a su perro. – Argos, por favor, no vayas a bajar pase lo que pase. El perro pareció entender las indicaciones, porque se quedo quieto mientras que su ama se iba hacia el encuentro de los extraños.

Yannel bajo y en poco tiempo apareció en el marco de la puerta principal, para luego salir y darles frente a aquellos individuos.

- ¿Qué hacen acá¡LÁRGUENSE! – gritó Yannel a los recién llegados.

- Que poca cortesía, hay en este lugar¿no lo crees, Bellatrix? – dijo Lucius con burla.

- Sabes, te tengo que dar toda la razón. Especialmente, después de haber caminado por tantas horas. – contestó Bellatrix con un tono frío en su voz.

- ¿Que quieren? – preguntó Yannel a la defensiva.

- La verdad es algo, muy simple – contestó Bellatrix. – Pero primero¿eres tú Yannel Robileau?

- Sí, soy yo¿Qué diablos quieren? – demandó Yannel, cada vez más nerviosa.

- A ti. – respondió Lucius con simpleza.

- Jajajaja – se empezó a reír Yannel. - ¿Que les hace pensar que yo voy a dejar que ustedes me lleven?

- El Señor Tenebroso, así lo ha solicitado, así que por tu bien será mejor que no opongas resistencia. Ya que tienes suerte, porque él te quiere viva y sana. – dijo Lucius calmadamente.

- Pues díganle a su Señor, que no va a poder ser. – contestó Yannel despectivamente, mostrando la varita y poniéndose en posición de ataque. –¡ STUPEFY!

- ¡PROTEGO! – gritó Lucius.

- La verdad, que eres tonta. Como piensas enfrentarte a dos mortífagos, tú sola. – dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

- Pues ya verán, que puede hacer esta bruja. – ¡EVERTE STATUM! – volvió a gritar Yannel, pero esta vez con dirección a Bellatrix.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – vociferó Lucius, mientras que Bellatrix desviaba el hechizo de Yannel sin problemas.

Yannel recibió el impacto de aquel hechizo, la cual la hizo golpearse en contra de su puerta, pero no soltó la varita.

Lucius al verla en el suelo se acercó a ella, pensando que estaba inconsciente pero Yannel había agarrado un cuchillo que había dejado afuera, debajo de la alfombra de la entrada. Ella lo colocó ahí, porque su padre le dijo una vez que sería bueno para defenderse si alguien quisiera asaltarla en la entrada de su casa. Claro que este consejo, fue cuando ella vivía en la ciudad, pero aun así hizo lo mismo en aquel lugar.

Así que cuando Lucius estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Yannel le incrustó el cuchillo en el muslo de su pierna derecha; causándole un inmenso dolor y provocando que cayera al suelo.

Bellatrix al percatarse de la acción de la bruja, gritó – ¡IMPEDIMENTA!, Pero Yannel ya estaba preparada y dijo¡PROTEGO! e inmediatamente después gritó¡EXPELLIARMUS!.

Bellatrix salió disparada y Yannel aprovechó que ambos mortífagos estaban en el suelo y llamó a su perro, el cual llegó en un segundo al lado de su dueña.

- No hay tiempo, yo no puedo transportarme, pero tú sí. Pensaba que podía con ambos, pero lo veo difícil. – dijo Yannel a su perro, como si hablara con una persona, y por la expresión que mostraba el perro parecía que fuera humano ya que asintió. Ella hizo un movimiento de varita y el perro desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Desgraciadamente, Yannel estaba de espalda a los dos mortífagos y no pudo reaccionar, ante el hechizo lanzado por Lucius, el cual la dejó inconsciente.

- ¡Maldita bruja! – dijo Lucius con amargura, mientras cojeaba en dirección a ella; el cuchillo aún seguía incrustado y estaba perdiendo sangre.

- Si fuera por mí, la mataría – dijo Bellatrix, que con un movimiento de varita hizo que el cuerpo levitara, para que de esa forma poder desplazarla más fácilmente.

- Serás mejor que nos vayamos, sólo falta un par de horas para que se cumpla el plazo. – dijo Lucius mientras, sacaba de un tirón el cuchillo de su pierna. – Aahh

- Deja de quejarte, que por tu negligencia te paso eso. – ordenó Bellatrix. – Esa herida, no se puede curar con un simple hechizo, ya que es profunda.

- Ya lo sé, además yo no soy medimago. No sé que hacer, así que sólo la vendaré. – susurró Lucius mientras rompía un pedazo de su capa y lo amarraba alrededor de la herida.

- Y dime ¿Cómo vas a caminar todo el trayecto en ese estado? – preguntó Bellatrix, con una voz que denotaba que estaba cansada y fastidiada por todo lo acontecido.

- No seas tonta, no vamos a caminar, sólo nos apareceremos – respondió Lucius con tranquilidad. – Recuerda que Andrew dijo que no se podía venir hasta aquí por medio de la magia; pero obviamente, se podrá salir de acá mediante el uso de ella.

- Por lo visto, eres algo inteligente – dijo Bellatrix algo sorprendida ante la respuesta de Lucius.

- Ahórrate tus palabras, ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo. – agregó Lucius, él cual mostró una mueca de sufrimiento por el dolor que sentía en su pierna. – Sabes, que no podemos aparecernos en el castillo, tenemos que hacer unas escalas para llegar a Londres y luego hasta donde El Lord.

- Muy bien, vámonos. – dijo Bellatrix, la cual mostraba una sonrisa triunfal porque la misión se había acabado y ellos lo habían logrado.



Cuando Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su hogar, él solía acompañar a su madre durante la cena, ya que como casi todo el año lo pasaba en Hogwarts no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

- Hijo, dime ¿el día de hoy vas a salir? – preguntó su madre interesada, mientras uno de los elfos de la familia depositaba un plato de comida en frente de ella.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta, madre? – inquirió Draco, mientras partía un pedazo de carne en varios pedacitos.

- Draco, son tus vacaciones, deberías salir a divertirte. – respondió la madre, esperando que su hijo le diera una respuesta directa..

- Si yo no deseo salir, simplemente no lo hago; cuando tenga ganas saldré. – dijo Draco, con una tono fresco en su voz.; Mientras se levanta de la mesa, pues había terminado. – Disculpa madre, tengo cosas que atender.

Justo en el momento en que Draco iba a abandonar el comedor, un elfo apareció dirigiéndose a su amo.

- Joven, la señorita Pansy ha llegado. Ella se encuentra en la sala. – dijo el elfo tímidamente. Definitivamente todos los Malfoys inspiraba miedo.

- ¡¿Por qué le dijiste que estaba?! – gritó Draco, le gustaba ver el terror en la cara del elfo, cuando él pronunciaba alguna palabra.

- Joven, lo siento, yo... no – dijo el elfo tartamudeando.

- Eres un inútil – y Draco le dio una patada al elfo con toda sus fuerzas, como si se tratara de un balón de fútbol. – ¡Lárgate de mi vista!

- Será mejor que vayas a atender a tu visita, hijo – dijo la madre, que también se levantó para salir de ese lugar.

Draco sólo se limitó a dar un asentimiento con la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala con paso lento; ya que no quería ni tenía ganas de ver a Pansy; le resultaba asfixiante.

Apenas Draco se asomó a la sala, la cual era enorme como todos los ambientes de aquella mansión, Pansy se dirigió corriendo donde él estaba.

- ¡Draco!, Por fin te veo. – dijo Pansy con entusiasmo, mientras lo abrazaba. – Realmente ha sido una eternidad estar separada de ti por tanto tiempo.

- ¡Suéltame! – demandó Draco con un tono frío y molesto en su voz.

- Pero mi amor – dijo Pansy con aire sorprendido.

- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy tu amor¡Déjame en paz!. – demandó Draco que se comenzaba a irritarse cada vez más.

- Pero... – dijo Pansy rápidamente.

- ¡Pero nada! El único motivo por el cual te soporto es, porque mi padre me lo ha pedido. – dijo Draco lleno de frialdad. – Tú sabes, que todo es un arreglo. ¡Entiéndelo!

- Pero... yo... soy tu futura esposa. – susurró Pansy, que no se esperaba aquella reacción del rubio.

- ¡Y eso que!, Yo no te quiero, tu bien lo sabes. – volvió a repetir Draco con crueldad. – ¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR TI!

- Esta bien, no me importa. Sólo sé que tú eres mío. – dijo Pansy, que había adoptado una nueva actitud y mostraba como ella era realmente. Sólo con Draco se ponía en estado pasivo, pero generalmente ella dictaba las reglas del juego, no por nada estaba en Slytherin. – Y sé que algún día me amarás, total compartiremos toda una vida juntos.

Pansy se fue de aquel lugar, no sin antes robarle un beso a Draco, él cual no respondió ya que Pansy no producía ningún efecto en él.

Apenas Pansy se fue, Draco comenzó a desquitarse con los objetos que estaban en aquel lugar; odiaba que toda su vida estuviera controlada y que él no podía elegir lo que quería. No había salida, él era un Malfoy.



Lord Voldemort veía el horizonte desde su ventana, faltaba muy poco para que el sol desapareciera y que nuevamente el cielo se cubriera de oscuridad. Todo el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y había una calma que lo ayudaba a ordenar sus próximas estrategias.

El Señor Tenebroso contemplaba la vista, cuando el sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención.

- Pase – dijo Voldemort claramente.

- Disculpe mi Señor, pero como usted me lo pidió, acaban de llegar Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix junto con la persona que buscaba – dijo Colagusano, él cual le hizo una reverencia a su Señor.

- Muy bien, hazlos pasar y tú lárgate – agregó Voldemort, con un tono de impaciencia en su voz.

Después de unos segundos, tanto Bellatrix como Malfoy aparecieron ante la presencia de su Lord. Bellatrix estaba manipulando su varita para así poder movilizar a Yannel, que aún seguía inconsciente y flotaba de manera vertical. Lucius por su parte estaba cojeando, aún no se había curado la herida, puesto que si iba a la enfermería no habría llegado a tiempo.

- Hasta que por fin llegan – dijo Voldemort con seriedad. – Por lo que veo, nuestra invitada les haz causado problemas.

- Mi Lord, hemos llegado antes de lo indicado. – dijo Lucius, que se había arrodillado, y que se notaba que el dolor de su pierna le molestaba enormemente.

- Sí, lo sé; sin embargo, no pensé que fueran tan inútiles para que simplemente una bruja, te causara esa herida – dijo el Lord con burla. – Y tú, Bellatrix, por tu apariencia, me atrevería a decir que sufriste algún ataque.

- Ambos mortífagos se quedaron callados ya que no podían negar las acusaciones que su Señor les decía. Bellatrix, que por un momento creyó que El Señor Tenebroso se alegraría y la felicitaría, se estaba llevando una gran desilusión, porque él no se veía nada contento.

- Ustedes saben que no me gusta esperar; y yo quería a esta mujer muchas horas antes. – agregó Voldemort con una frialdad increíble.

- Pero... usted nos dio tiempo al atardecer. – dijo Lucius, sin mirar al Lord directamente, siempre viendo al suelo.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, hasta el atardecer; pero pensé que siendo ustedes dos, mis mortífagos principales, lo harían en menos tiempo. – dijo Voldemort ácidamente y caminando lentamente a donde ellos estaban y viendo fijamente a Yannel.

- Lo sentimos, mi Lord. – dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Solamente se han salvado de que les eche una maldición, porque al fin y al cabo la llegaron a encontrar. – prosiguió Voldemort irritadamente. – Ahora, lárguense ambos. Si los necesito, los mandare a llamar; y más les vale que lleguen de inmediato.

- Lo haremos, Mi Lord. Con su permiso. – contestaron ambos a la vez. Lucius y Bellatrix se retiraron lo antes posible, dejando a Yannel inconsciente con Voldemort. Pero antes de irse, Bellatrix retiró el hechizo y dejó a Yannel en el suelo.

Lord Voldemort, quien estando solo con Yannel, se tomó un tiempo antes de comenzar con su interrogatorio. Examinaba, detenidamente a la mujer que estaba acostada en el piso, enfrente de él. No había dudas, aquella persona era la que buscaba; ya que a pesar de los años, ella aún mantenía sus facciones de cuando fue más joven.

Sin más preámbulos, Lord Voldemort levantó su varita y dijo¡Enervate!. Yannel, poco a poco, comenzó a recobrar la consciencia y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Al principio, su visión se veía algo borrosa, pero conforme paso unos segundos más se fue aclarando. Lo que ella vio, la sorprendió ya que se encontraba en un lugar cerrado y además estaba tendida en el suelo. Sin embargo, lo que más la impacto fue la figura que se situaba enfrente de ella, aquella silueta le infundía inseguridad y miedo.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Yannel. – dijo Voldemort pausadamente, como queriendo que cada palabra se le quedara implantada en su cerebro.

Yannel que no se esperaba aquellas palabras; sólo lo veía como si se tratara de un fantasma. Ella se incorporó pausadamente, mirando detenidamente a aquel hombre.

- Tom, no pensé que siguieras vivo, pero por lo visto me equivoque. – dijo Yannel, tratando que su tono de voz sonará tranquilo.

- Creo que no te estas dando cuenta con quien estas hablando, deberías saber que tienes suerte de seguir con vida. – dijo Voldemort, dándole la espalda a Yannel y dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana.

- Yo sé quien eres; eres TOM RIDLLE. – dijo Yannel, resaltando cada sílaba del nombre. – Y si no estoy muerta, es porque para algo me debes de necesitar, no creo que sólo me hayas mandado a buscar para verme en persona.

- Primero, te haz de referir a mí como Lord Voldemort, aunque pensándolo bien, lo más seguro es que temas pronunciar mi nombre. Segundo, es verdad que te necesito, pero créeme que tu vida no será muy larga si no cooperas. – agregó el Lord fríamente.

- TOM, yo no temo pronunciar tu VERDADERO NOMBRE – agregó Yannel sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor, aunque la verdad estaba temblando por dentro.

- JAJAJAJA. – rió Voldemort fuertemente. – Por lo visto, aún no se te quita lo Gryffindor, siempre tienes que demostrar valentía. - ¡Cruccio!

Yannel se tiró al suelo, pues ya no podía permanecer parada debido al dolor tan intenso que atravesaba cada parte de su cuerpo sin piedad. No obstante, no llegó a gritar; no quería darle aquella satisfacción.

Voldemort paró la maldición para que Yannel dejara de retorcerse, y mostrando la fuerza que la caracterizaba se reincorporó nuevamente.

- Vayamos al grano¡¿QUÉ PASO CON LYAH, DESPUES QUE ME HECHIZÓ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJA?! – demandó el Lord con furia.

- ¿De que diablos hablas? – contestó Yannel, con una mirada de desconcierto total.

- No te hagas la tonta¡TÚ SABES! – replicó Voldemort analizándola con la mirada. – ¡TÚ FUISTE SIEMPRE SU MEJOR AMIGA¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!

- Si te refieres a Lyah, claro que yo fui su amiga, la que siempre la apoyo; pero como te lo vuelvo a repetir: no tengo idea de que hablas. Lyah nunca tuvo ninguna hija. – declaró Yannel, mientras examinaba aquel lugar, buscando una salida, para así escaparse.

- Entonces como me explicas que te hayas escondido todo este tiempo, porque no creo que te fueras a Francia, sólo porque se te dio la gana¿verdad? – bramó Voldemort con ira. – Tenías miedo que te encontrara, porque sabias que algún día descubriría todo.

- Te equivocas, la razón por la que me fui fueron asuntos personales. Yo no me escondo. – respondió fieramente Yannel.

- De nuevo mostrando la valentía Gryffindor. No entiendo como Lyah siendo de Slytherin pudo hacerse amiga tuya. – soltó Voldemort con un tono de desprecio en su voz.

- ¡Sabes, lo que yo no entiendo es como pudo estar contigo!. – exclamó Yannel. – Créeme que ese es un gran misterio para mí.

- ¡Ya basta!, Sé que Lyah estaba embarazada, sé que dio a luz a mi heredera. – insistió Voldemort, él cual sujeto a Yannel del cuello y la comenzó a estrangular. – ¡No me mientas!

- Voldemort que tenía la habilidad de poder leer las mentes, se adentró en la mente de Yannel la cual no opuso resistencia ya que poco a poco perdía oxigeno y eso la debilitaba. No obstante, cuando Voldemort acabo no encontró rastro de lo que buscaba y soltó inmediatamente a Yannel dejándola tirada en el frío suelo.

- No puede ser, como es posible. Ella tiene que saber. – Decía estas palabras Voldemort en voz alta, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro impacientemente. – A menos que Lyah haya hecho lo mismo.

Con una nueva actitud, mucho más relajada, Voldemort mostró una sonrisa fría y dirigió una mirada cruel a Yannel.

- Tu y yo vamos a pasar unas horas juntos. Pero te advierto que no van a ser nada placenteras para ti – dijo Voldemort con una mirada sádica.



En un lugar muy apartado y muy difícil de llegar se estaba llevando acabo una reunión, en ella sólo se encontraban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los cuales discutían con respecto a su actual situación y como enfrentarla.

La reunión estaba presidida por un hombre de edad avanzada, con barba larga, blanca y el cual usaba unos anteojos. Dumbledore se mostraba cansado, y ya no irradiaba aquella energía y actitud para enfrentar los problemas, no en vano los años pasaban.

- Albus, esta situación esta inquietando a cada una de las personas del mundo mágico. – dijo Minerva preocupadamente. Ella, igual que los otros miembros de la Orden estaban muy inquietos y desasosegados.

- Entiendo la situación Minerva, sé que con esta muestra de inactividad por parte de Voldemort origina que toda la comunidad mágica este más nerviosa.

- No es sólo la comunidad mágica la afectada, sino también la muggle. – agregó Arthur Weasley, quien estaba sentado al lado de su esposa.

- Es cierto, Albus. Yo opino que deberíamos actuar; no podemos esperar a hacer atacados. – dijo Moody, con un tono firme, que demostraba impaciencia.

- Tú sabes, querido amigo, que estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Pero, aún no encontramos el paradero de Voldemort. – dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada.

- Las cosas se están complicando; la última señal de Voldemort fue cuando sacó a varios de sus mortífagos de Azkaban, el verano del fin del quinto curso – añadió Lupin, quien formaba parte también de la reunión.

- Si sumamos a los mortífagos que escaparon, más lo que ya están a las ordenes del que no debe ser nombrado; y además a todas las bestias que misteriosamente no dan señales de vida, lo cual demuestra que se han unido a él. Todo esto pone la situación en una alerta extrema. – dijo Bill Weasley, con un tono de angustia en su voz.

- Es obvio, que él sólo esta esperando el momento para atacar; lo cual quiere decir que debemos estar preparados. – declaró Minerva, con voz suave.

- En eso te doy toda la razón, mi querida Minerva. Por eso, durante el sexto curso, hice que Harry llevará un riguroso entrenamiento para incrementar sus poderes. – empezó a decir Dumbledore, con un tono más firme. – Y déjame decirte que aquel chico es realmente talentoso.

- No creo. – dijo la Sra. Weasley. – Que sea prudente poner tanto peso en los hombros de un chico, tan joven, como lo es Harry. Esto va a ser demasiado para él, es mucha responsabilidad.

- Yo sé que te preocupa la seguridad de Harry, pero no puedes negar que él ha enfrentado mucho más cosa que cualquier adulto. – dijo Dumbledore con paciencia.

- Además. – declaró Lupin. – Él se siente en la obligación de enfrentarlo, por sus padres y por Sirius.

- Él es sólo un niño. – dijo Sra. Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que consideraba a Harry como un hijo más.

- Para él ha sido una excelente manera de desfogarse con los entrenamientos que le hemos impuesto. – volvió a agregar Lupin, tratando de hacerle entender a Molly que ese era el destino de Harry. – Tienes que recordar que la muerte de Sirius le afectó mucho y sentirse activo lo hace sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

- Yo creo, que debemos de incorporar a Potter a la Orden del Fénix. – dijo Moody, esperando que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo con él.

- Tienes razón, Harry esta más que calificado. – dijo Charlie Weasley, que hasta el momento no había participado.

- No solamente Potter. Me atrevería de decir que la Srta. Granger ha incrementado mucho sus poderes durante su sexto año. – comentó la profesora Mcgonagall, mirando a Dumbledore.

- He percibido que la Srta. Granger no muestra todo el poder que posee; puesto que en las clases de defensa contra las artes Oscuras, se me ha informado que ella ha mostrado un incremento en sus habilidades. – dijo Dumbledore, con voz calma; mientras que Lupin se le veía algo incomodo.

- Me estas diciendo que la Srta. Granger es mucho mejor que Potter. – dijo Moody con suspicacia.

- No sé si sea mejor; sólo digo que ella mejoró – interrumpió Mcgonagall.

- Pensé que el único que tomó las clases era Harry. – dijo la Sra. Weasley con angustia.

- Así es, lo cual demuestra mucho más talento de la Srta. Granger; ya que ella ha conseguido todo esto por su cuenta. – dijo Mcgonagall, la cual habló con orgullo de su alumna.

- En ese caso, eso es mucho mejor; ustedes saben que Harry necesitara toda la ayuda posible. – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, tanto Potter como Granger se unirán a la Orden¿verdad? – inquirió Moody, mientras veía a Dumbledore para que diera su aprobación.

Dumbledore comenzó a meditar antes de dar la respuesta. Él no dudaba por Harry, sabía que el chico estaba listo; no obstante la Srta. Granger era quien le preocupaba, por algo que vio un día que paseaba por los terrenos.

- Y bien¿qué decides? – preguntó nuevamente Moody, él cual no se caracterizaba por su paciencia.

- Esta bien. – contestó Dumbledore, decidiendo no considerar aquel suceso que vio un tiempo atrás.

- ¿Y que hay de Ron? Él es muy unido a Harry y a Hermione. – dijo Bill, quien también se preocupaba por su hermano.

- Su nivel de magia no es muy avanzado. – dijo Lupin concisamente. – Pero, tal vez sea recomendable que este año, se le prepare, para que así él también pueda ayudar.

- Será mejor que los tres tomen las clases. – agregó Dumbledore. – Así, Harry se sentirá más apoyado.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ese trío ha pasado demasiadas cosas juntos. – añadió Lupin, los demás integrantes se mostraron de acuerdo ya que ninguno mostró ninguna objeción; aunque la Sra. Weasley quería interrumpir, porque no deseaba que Ron formara parte de todo esto; pero su esposo la detuvo antes que pudiera replicar.

- Creo que eso es todo lo que podemos discutir el día de hoy. Ya es tarde y muchos de ustedes han tenido un día muy agitado. – declaró Dumbledore, el cual se había puesto de pie. – Por favor, no olviden las asignaciones que cada uno de ustedes debe de llevar a cabo, estás de mas decirles que cada uno juega un papel importante

Después de estas indicaciones por parte de Dumbledore, todos los demás integrantes decidieron levantarse y realizar los asuntos que tenía pendientes. La sala de reuniones se estaba quedando vacía, sin embargo solo dos personas aún no se retiraban, ya que se habían quedado conversando.

- Albus, lamento quitarte un poco de tu tiempo, pero me inquieta saber el porque de la ausencia de Snape. – susurró Mcgonagall, la cual no quería ser escuchada por terceras personas y hablaba en voz baja.

- Snape sólo ha ido realizar una misión que yo le encargue, la cual es de suma importancia – musitó Dumbledore quedamente. – Minerva, no te preocupes.

- Es sólo que a veces me preguntó, si Snape de verdad esta de nuestro lado. – declaro la profesora, dando a entender que no confiaba en el profesor de pociones.

- Minerva, ya hemos hablado de eso. Snape tiene mi confianza. – dijo Dumbledore suavemente. – Por favor, ya no cuestiones lo que digo.

- Lo siento, es sólo que esta situación hace que me ponga más a la defensiva. – dijo Minerva pausadamente.

Ambos adultos decidieron dejar la conversación hasta ahí, y la profesora Mcgonagall decidió no volver a molestar a Dumbledore con aquella pregunta, porque era obvio que el director tenía que pensar en otras cosas como sobrellevar toda la situación actual.



Una mujer se encontraba tendida en el suelo; cualquiera que la viera, creería que esa mujer había sido fuertemente torturada por varios Cruciatus. Yannel parecía que no tenía más fuerzas, pues apenas y movía sus manos. Ella se encontraba boca abajo, con todo su pelo desordenado; mientras que Lord Voldemort estaba de pie junto a ella.

- Creo que ya hemos terminado. – dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. – Ya me imaginaba lo que Lyah había hecho contigo, no hay duda, que ella era muy buena para los hechizos desmemorizantes.

Yannel sólo escuchaba las palabras de Voldemort, ya que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para replicar; definitivamente, aquel ser era capaz de todo sólo por conseguir lo que deseaba.

- Como tú sabes, yo soy el mago más poderoso que existe y por eso he podido sacarte aquellos recuerdos que se encontraban ocultos en tu mente. – dijo Voldemort con aires de grandeza. – Todos los hechizos que he usado contigo, han sido bastantes complicados, pero más que todo dolorosos para ti.

Lord Voldemort se agachó, para poder estar a la altura de Yannel, luego se acercó a su oído y con voz extremadamente vacía dijo: - Pero ha valido la pena, no crees.

- Ahora seré capaz, de una vez por todas, saber, que ha sucedido realmente con ella y con mi heredera. – dijo Voldemort triunfante. – ¡Imperio!

El Señor Tenebroso apuntó su varita hacia Yannel y le lanzó una de las maldiciones imperdonables, luego dijo.

- Tú vas a usar esta varita y depositaras los pensamientos que me interesan en estos frascos.

En contra de su voluntad, Yannel hizo lo que El Lord le ordenó y desde su sien sacó aquellos pensamientos. Apenas acabó, no pudo más y se desmayó.

El Señor Oscuro, agarró los frascos, y luego se acercó a su escritorio, en el cual había un pensadero. Sin más preámbulos, depositó la sustancia en el y luego dijo: - Por fin conoceré la verdad. Luego desapareció.

_**Ahora Lord Voldemort se encontraba en plena calle, al parecer en una ciudad muggle. Luego, pudo distinguir a Lyah que caminaba rápidamente, ella estaba abrigada pues era de noche y hacía frío.**_

_**Lyah llegó a una casa no muy grande, con un tejado de color negro y paredes de color azul marino. Luego ella tocó la puerta ansiosamente y a los pocos segundos apareció una chica de ojos claros, verdes, era Yannel.**_

_**- Lyah¿qué haces acá¿Todo esta bien? – preguntó Yannel, viendo su amiga que se encontraba muy asustada.**_

_**Ante el silencio de Lyah, Yannel la hizo pasar y junto con ella entro también Lord Voldemort.**_

_**Yannel, colocó a Lyah en la sala y la hizo sentarse en el sofá, al frente de una chimenea, la cual estaba prendida debido al frío.**_

_**- Tom, se ha enterado de la verdad. - dijo Lyah brevemente.**_

_**- ¿Cómo así?, Yo pensé, que no le ibas a decir. – dijo Yannel, quien se sentó al costado de ella, aún sorprendida por la noticia.**_

_**- Sí lo sé, pero él estaba sospechando. Tú sabes como es él, cuando tiene alguna inquietud, no para hasta conseguir la verdad. – dijo Lyah. – Él me vio, cuando yo estaba tomando unas pociones que ayudan para que el bebé nazca con una excelente salud.**_

_**- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Yannel con amargura. – Y ahora que él, lo sabe¿qué piensas hacer?**_

_**- Él no lo sabe. – dijo Yannel con voz suave y cansada.**_

_**- ¿De que hablas?, No me acabas de decir que él te vio. Obviamente, ya se dio cuenta que estas embarazada. – dijo Yannel confundida.**_

_**- Cuando él se dio cuenta, empezamos a discutir acaloradamente; pero antes que las cosas se pusieran peor, le lancé un Obliviate. – declaró Lyah, mostrando media sonrisa.**_

_**- ¡Wuau, eso es genial! – exclamó Yannel emocionada y a la vez impresionada por la habilidad de su mejor amiga; con razón eras la mejor de la clase.**_

_**- Aún no cantes victoria, por más que le lancé aquel potente hechizo, no hay garantías que él no descubra la verdad algún día. –agregó Lyah con pesar. – Yo conozco a Tom, y sé que él lo averiguará.**_

_**- Pero para esto, tú ya puedes estar más tranquila. – dijo Yannel, tratando de ser optimista. – Lo importante es que tu bebé, estará bien, y no crecerá al lado de su padre.**_

_**- Por eso, he tomado una difícil decisión y necesito que me ayudes. – susurró Lyah con tristeza en su voz.**_

_**- Tú sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. – declaró Yannel con una sonrisa.**_

_**- Tengo que alejarme de mi hija. – dijo Lyah, con voz apagada.**_

_**- ¡QUE! – gritó Yannel, que no se esperaba aquella declaración. – ¡Es tu hija!**_

_**- Tú crees que para mí es fácil, pero es por el bien de ella. Si esta conmigo tarde o temprano, Tom nos encontrará a ambas. – añadió Lyah, viendo a su mejor amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**- Entonces, dejarás a la niña en un orfanato muggle para que Tom no sospeche. – masculló Yannel con tristeza, abrazando a su amiga.**_

_**- No, si lo hago. Lo más probable es que Tom empezará a buscarla entre niños muggles adoptados. – dijo Lyah, soltándose del abrazo.**_

_**- ¿Entonces? – preguntó confundida Yannel.**_

_**- Necesito que crezca con unos padres que piensen que ella es su hija de verdad. – respondió Yannel, mientras se paraba y daba vueltas alrededor de su amiga.**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres decir? – volvió a preguntar Yannel más confundida que antes.**_

_**- Por favor, Yannel, quiero que me encuentres unos padres que vayan a tener una hija, y que la madre tenga mas o menos el mismo tiempo de embarazo que yo. – pidió Lyah, quien se arrodillo al frente de Yannel.**_

_**- Pero... es tu hija... no te puedes separar de ella. – dijo Yannel con la voz entrecortada.**_

_**- Además – prosiguió Lyah. – Es de suma importancia, que las probabilidades de vida de la hija de la mujer muggle sean escasas; y que sean unas personas amorosas.**_

_**- Lo que mes estas pidiendo es prácticamente imposible – dijo Yannel, pero al ver la cara de su amiga, la cual reflejaba desesperación. – Esta bien, lo haré. Aún tengo unos meses, antes que des a luz. Te prometo, que haré hasta lo imposible para hallar lo que buscas.**_

_**- Muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo. – dijo Lyah, quién abrazó a su amiga fuertemente, mientras lloraba sin control. Yannel, tampoco pudo evitar llorar.**_

_**Lord Voldemort, quien estaba en el recuerdo de Yannel, no mostraba señal de emoción ante aquella enternecedora escena; todo lo contrario, él estaba impresionado por la meticulosidad que Lyah había planeado todo.**_

Lord Voldemort se encontraba nuevamente en la misma habitación en la cual Yannel estaba desmayada y tirada en el suelo. El recuerdo había terminado y él no podía aún creer todo lo que había hecho Lyah hasta ahora, esa mujer era sumamente inteligente y poderosa, ya que su hechizo desmemorizante había durado varios años.

Él volvió a realizar el mismo procedimiento, pero esta vez vertió el contenido de otra botellita de los recuerdos de Yannel. Y luego de unos segundos, volvió a desaparecer.

_**Ahora él se encontraba en una habitación bastante amplia, en esta oportunidad era de mañana al parecer hace poco había amanecido ya que pudo ver un reloj, el cual indicaba las 6:30am.**_

_**Luego, su mirada se posó en una mujer que estaba tendida en la cama, era Lyah, aunque no se veía en buen estado; todo lo contrario, estaba pálida y parecía enferma. Estaba en un camisón de color blanco, y su barriga había crecido bastante. Según, su opinión, Lyah daría a luz en muy poco tiempo.**_

_**Al lado de Lyah se encontraba una elfa, la cual la atendía con sumido cuidado. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una Yannel agitada, pero contenta.**_

_**- ¡Amiga, lo he conseguido! – exclamó Yannel con alegría, pero al ver el estado de su amiga se calló, para acercarse rápidamente al lado de su mejor amiga. - ¿Que ha pasado¿Por qué estas tan pálida?**_

_**- No pasa nada, estoy bien. – dijo Lyah con un tono de voz muy bajo, como si le costará hablar.**_

**_- Esto no esta bien¡¿dime que te pasa?! – demandó Yannel._**

_**Una persona, que ni Voldemort ni Yannel se habían dado cuenta de su presencia habló.**_

_**- Lo que le pasa a su amiga es que ha adquirido una enfermedad venérea. – dijo, un señor de edad avanzada, de unos setenta años, con voz pausada. Aquel hombre, era un medimago, y había entrado al baño de esa misma habitación, por eso ni Yannel, ni Tom, lo habían visto.**_

_**- Pero, se va a curar¿verdad? – preguntó Yannel con un tono de miedo en su voz.**_

_**- Lo lamento, pero la enfermedad la esta consumiendo. – dijo el medimago, con pesar. – Sin embargo, el bebé esta muy bien, ya que le he dado a la señora una serie de pociones para asegurarme de ello.**_

_**- Me esta diciendo que el bebé esta bien¿pero no puede hacer nada por mi amiga?. – dijo Yannel, incrementando cada vez más su voz, porque toda esta situación le daba mucha rabia.**_

_**- Sí. – contestó el doctor brevemente. – Ahora me retiro, hasta pronto Lyah.**_

_**- Gracias doctor, por su ayuda. – dijo Lyah, con una sonrisa.**_

_**- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? – dijo Yannel con furia.**_

_**- Lo importante es que el bebé esta bien. – respondió Lyah con una sonrisa. – Además, yo aún no me voy a morir, haré todo lo posible por seguir con vida muchos años más.**_

_**- Pero... – añadió Yannel, con angustia.**_

_**- Yannel, yo estoy bien, sólo estoy algo cansada. – declaró Lyah. – Ahora dime¿Cual es la buena noticia?**_

_**Yannel se quedo callada por un momento, viendo a su amiga con orgullo, aquella chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Y a pesar de las horribles circunstancias, Lyah se mostraba positiva. Ella también tenía que demostrar aquella fortaleza.**_

_**- Después de varios meses de estar buscando he encontrado a la familia; ellos viven en Londres. El doctor, como les dicen ellos, les haz dicho que la criatura tiene pocas esperanzas de nacer con vida. Además, la señora parece que dará a luz muy pronto. – dijo Yannel, mostrando una actitud más positiva, ya que no quería ser ella la causante de una depresión por parte de su amiga.**_

_**- ¡Excelente! – exclamó Lyah con felicidad. – Ahora sólo queda esperar a que ese bebé nazca después que el mío.**_

_**- Sí, sólo queda esperar. – dijo Yannel, fingiendo una sonrisa de alegría, ya que por dentro estaba que se quebrantaba.**_

_**Voldemort, quien presenciaba aquella escena, fue absorbido nuevamente de aquel recuerdo, pues este ya había terminado.**_

El Señor Tenebroso, estaba intranquilo, como era posible que Lyah se halla enfermado con una enfermedad de ese tipo, y si era así.; lo más probable es que ahora estuviera en el más allá. Lo único que le daba gusto era que su heredera, iba a nacer saludable.

Agarró nuevamente otra botellita, y sin más tiempo que perder, desapareció.

_**El Lord se encontraba en la misma habitación de antes, pero ahora en una situación distinta. Ya que en esta oportunidad; en esa habitación había varios elfos, el mismo medimago, Yannel y por último Lyah que se encontraba en pleno trabajo de parto. Todos estaban nerviosos y corrían de un lugar a otro.**_

_**- Muy bien Lyah, el bebé ya a va a nacer, pero para hacerlo necesita de toda tu fuerza. – dijo el medimago con una voz calmada, ya que era la única manera de darle más seguridad a la paciente.**_

_**- Esta bien, lo haré. – contestó Lyah con decisión. La apariencia de Lyah había cambiado; a pesar, que ahora debería estar peor, puesto que estaba enferma se le veía con una fuerza y voluntad que sorprendería a cualquiera.**_

_**- ¡Muy bien, puja! – exclamó el medimago, mientras que esperaba la salida del bebé.**_

_**Lyah hizo lo que el medimago le pidió; a su lado estaba Yannel, quién tenía sujetada con fuerza la mano de su mejor amiga.**_

_**- ¡Vamos Lyah¡Tú puedes! – gritó Yannel, para darle ánimos a su amiga.**_

_**Lyah sólo pujaba con más fuerza cada vez, su cara demostraba todo el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando, estaba sudorosa.**_

_**Unos minutos más tarde, se escuchó un llanto. La bebé por fin había nacido, y se notaba que estaba saludable, pues sus pulmones así lo confirmaban.**_

_**Voldemort, quién se puso a un costado, viendo el nacimiento de su heredera; él estaba de lo más orgulloso, pues la bebé estaba sana y era su hija. **_

_**- Toma Lyah – dijo el medimago, entregándole a su hija.**_

_**- Lyah, se parece a ti. – dijo Yannel emocionada, con lágrimas en sus ojos.**_

_**- Lyah que a pesar de estar agotada, estaba feliz de poder tener en sus brazos a su hija.**_

_**- ¿Ya tienes un nombre, para ella? – dijo Yannel, quién veía a su sobrina con regocijo.**_

_**- Me gustaría que se llame... – dijo Lyah con un tono de melancolía en su voz. – Aunque eso dependerá de los padres, que la críen.**_

_**- Vamos Lyah, los padres de ella le pondrán el nombre que tú escojas. – agregó Yannel, dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo cariño a su amiga.**_

_**- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello? – dijo Lyah con incredulidad.**_

_**- Pues, ahora soy adivina. – declaró Yannel, riéndose.**_

_**- Te lo diré, después. – concluyó Lyah, quién ahora veía a su linda bebé, como sólo una madre puede ver a una hija.**_

_**- De acuerdo.**_

Lord Voldemort se encontraba otra vez en su habitación. Viendo, ahora, la última botella que le daría la identidad de su verdadera hija. Pero antes de volver a meterse en los recuerdos de Yannel; pensó, que sería genial si su heredera tuviera las características de Lyah, ya que su pareja había demostrado más de una vez, la fortaleza que poseía. Y definitivamente, su heredera tenía que ser digna de ser su hija.

Con estos últimos pensamientos, Lord Voldemort agarró la ultima botellita y vertió su contenido al pensadero, para después de unos segundos, volver a desaparecer.

_**Ahora Voldemort se encontraba en plena calle, enfrente de una enorme clínica muggle, al frente de él estaba Lyah, llevando a su bebé en brazos y al costado de ella estaba Yannel.**_

_**Para El Lord, Lyah se veía bien, al parecer el hecho de estar al lado de su hija le había dado más fuerzas.**_

_**- ¿Estas segura que el día de hoy va a dar a luz la mujer? – preguntó con suspicacia Lyah.**_

_**- Sí, estoy segura, he estado al pendiente de esa pareja, desde que me enteré que cumplían con tus requisitos. – añadió Yannel firmemente**_

_**- En ese caso, será mejor que entremos de una vez. – dijo Lyah suavemente.**_

_**Ambas mujeres cruzaron la pista, y entraron sigilosamente a la clínica. La mayoría de gente que se encontraba dentro, estaba ocupada, cada uno haciendo lo suyo. Las recepcionistas y doctores iban de un lugar a otro, al parecer se había producido un accidente y a todos los heridos los estaban llevando a esa clínica.**_

_**Así que cuando Lyah y Yannel se dirigieron al séptimo piso de aquel edificio, nadie las detuvo y por consiguiente, nadie preguntó nada.**_

_**Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la sala de emergencia. Pudieron ver desde afuera, que adentro estaba la mujer a punto de dar a luz. Había un doctor y varias enfermeras, y la mujer estaba acompañada de su esposo.**_

_**- Lo mejor será esperar a que ella dé a luz. – susurró Yannel a su amiga, quién veía a la mujer detenidamente. - ¿Lyah, me escuchas?**_

_**- Lo siento, por un momento me desconecté. – dijo Lyah, después de unos segundos. – Ojalá que las cosas salgan de acuerdo al plan.**_

_**- Ya verás que sí. – respondió Yannel. – Anda a sentarte en la sala de espera, yo veré que todo salga como queremos.**_

_**- Gracias. – dijo Lyah, quién aún no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer por su hija.**_

_**Yannel se quedó mirando los acontecimientos que llevaban acabo dentro, esperando el momento justo. Mientras que Lyah se fue a sentar; Lord Voldemort decidió ir donde estaba esta última para así volver a ver su hija.**_

_**Lyah, estaba comenzando a perder la fuerza que le caracterizaba, ya que con cada segundo que pasaba, se acercaba la hora en que se separaría de su hija para siempre.**_

_**- Hija mía, no sabes como me duele hacer esto, pero es necesario. Yannel ha conseguido a una pareja que te va a tratar con mucho cariño y es mejor que vivas ahí que conmigo. No deseo que tu padre te encuentre, porque tú formarás parte de todas las atrocidades que planea hacer. – dijo Lyah, quien veía a su bebé con profunda ternura y lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**En aquel momento, Voldemort deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder estar ahí realmente; y no como un simple espectador, ya que odiaba que Lyah abandonará a su hija a mano de unos muggles. Con el odio que sentía por aquellos seres; y su propia hija iba a ser criada por ellos. Él apretaba los puños con fuerza y miraba con profundo odio a la mujer que era la madre de su heredera.**_

_**- Lyah – dijo Yannel, quién se dirigió donde su amiga. – Ya nació, pero al parecer no muy bien, porque los doctores en lugar de dar la bebé a la madre, la han llevado a otra sala.**_

_**- Ha llegado el momento, yo me encargó. – dijo Lyah concisamente. – Tú anda a ver a la futura madre de mi hija.**_

_**- Esta bien**_

_**Lyah se encaminó donde Yannel le había indicado que estaba el bebé. Apenas dio un vistazo, y tanto el doctor como las enfermeras estaban haciendo una serie de procedimientos para resucitar a la criatura, que según ella acababa de fallecer.**_

_**Lyah entró a la sala con varita en mano y aplicó a cada uno de los presentes un Obliviate; para luego, implantar un recuerdo falso en sus mentes, un recuerdo en el cual la criatura sobrevivía y demostraba perfecta salud.**_

_**Luego, ella procedió a realizar la tarea más difícil de su vida, la cual fue despedirse de su hija.**_

_**- Adiós amor, sé que no te acordarás de mí, pero créeme que yo NUNCA te olvidaré. Espero, con todo mi corazón que seas feliz, y que vivas muchos años; que tengas una vida plena y llena de satisfacciones. – dijo Lyah con la voz apagada, y con mucho sentimiento.**_

_**Y con estos últimos deseos, intercambio a los bebés llevándose consigo a la niña que había muerto y dejando a su hija en aquel lugar.**_

_**Cuando Lyah se unió a Yannel, esta estaba vestida de enfermera.**_

_**- ¿Qué haces vestida así? – inquirió Lyah con sorpresa.**_

_**- Pues, sólo me aseguré de algo. – dijo Yannel con una voz algo traviesa; luego, la cambio por una de preocupación. – Ya lo hiciste¿verdad?**_

_**- Sí, pero antes de irnos quiero asegurarme que todo se vea real. – agregó Lyah, tratando que su voz sonará calmada.**_

_**- De acuerdo, pero será mejor que nos vayamos a la habitación de la señora. – dijo Yannel, examinando a su amiga, sólo por si acaso, ya que lo que estaba llevando acabo la podía afectar más a su salud y desmayarse.**_

_**Al estar afuera de la habitación, la cual tenía una ventana que daba al interior, tanto Yannel como Lyah veían que el doctor entregaba a la hija de esta última a los brazos de su nueva madre.**_

_**- ¿Todo, esta bien doctor? – inquirió la mujer angustiada.**_

_**- La verdad que esto es inusual, pero la bebé esta perfectamente de salud – dijo el doctor, que aún no podía creer lo acontecido.**_

_**- ¿De verdad? – preguntaron ambos esposos.**_

_**- Sí. – respondió el hombre brevemente.**_

_**La pareja la recibir esta estupenda noticia, ambos estaban de lo más felices. No pudiendo esconder en sus caras las expresiones de felicidad.**_

_**- Bueno amor¿cómo la vamos a llamar? – dijo el esposo. – Ya ves que ha nacido muy bien, así que ya no hay motivo para posponer la elección del nombre.**_

_**- Sí lo sé, justo hace unos momentos una enfermera me dijo un nombre que la verdad me gustó. – dijo la mujer que irradiaba júbilo.**_

_**- ¿Cuál es querida? – preguntó el hombre ansioso.**_

_**- Hermione – dijo la mujer, esperando a su marido para saber su opinión.**_

_**- Me encanta, es un nombre inusual. Creo que lo leí en una obra de Shakespeare. – dijo su esposo, con entusiasmo.**_

**_- Entonces, de ahora en adelante tú serás: "Hermione Granger" – dijo la mujer con enternecimiento._**

_**Las dos mujeres que se encontraban afuera del dormitorio, estaban abatidas, pero a la vez se sentía complacidas de que ella estuviera en lugar donde iba a ser amada.**_

_**- ¿Se puede saber, como sabías que yo quería ese nombre para mi hija?. – preguntó Lyah sorprendida, cuando la mujer pronunció justo el nombre que ella tenía pensado.**_

_**- Yo soy tu mejor amiga, y por eso quiero que seas feliz y averigüé el nombre que querías. Aunque me costó trabajo. – dijo Yannel sonriente.**_

_**- Muchas gracias, de verdad que amigas como tú son algo casi imposible de encontrar. – afirmó Lyah.**_

_**- Si pues, soy única. – dijo Yannel, en son de broma.**_

_**Voldemort quién aún veía a su hija, y no podía creer que Lyah lo haya conseguido, se sentía extasiado. Cuando terminó todo aquello, pensó que volvería de nuevo a la realidad, pero el recuerdo aún no acababa; así que siguió a ambas mujeres.**_

_**Después de caminar por una hora aproximadamente y luego usar transporte muggle, que eso le sumo unas dos horas más; cosa que le intrigó a Voldemort, ya que pensó que usarían medios mágicos. Pero al parecer, querían tomar aire fresco y pasear.**_

_**Durante el trayecto ambas mujeres estuvieron en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos. El Lord se imaginó que eran tan amigas que no había necesidad de hablar, ya que se entendía; y justo aquel momento era preferible que sólo hubiera silencio.**_

_**Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yannel, ambas se sentaron en la comodidad del sofá, y estuvieron así, callada, por un momento hasta que Yannel habló.**_

_**- Yo sé, que ahora no quieres hablar, pero ten en cuenta que no te dejaré sola. **_

_**- Sí lo sé, y créeme que agradezco mucho lo que haz hecho por mí y por mi hija. – dijo Lyah con tristeza en su voz. – Pero es necesario que este sola.**_

_**- Lyah, tú estas enferma. Ni pienses por un solo segundo que permitiré dejarte abandonada. – declaró Yannel, la cual estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su mejor amiga.**_

_**- Estoy segura que Tú nunca lo permitirías, por eso... – dijo Lyah como si cada palabra le costaba enormemente, aunque lo que pensaba hacer era mucho más difícil. - ¡OBLIVIATE!**_

_**Yannel que no esperaba eso, fue tomada por sorpresa, así que no pudo reaccionar y sólo le quedo olvidarse de todo lo acontecido. Sin embargo, Lyah no borró el recuerdo de su amistad, sólo de estos últimos acontecimientos.**_

Lord Voldemort, se encontraba de nuevo en la realidad; aún se encontraba algo shokeado por el fervor que tenía Lyah de querer ocultar a toda costa la existencia de su hija. No podía creer, todo lo que era capaz Lyah.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo que había hecho era para proteger a Yannel, ya que sin esos recuerdos, ella no podía revelar nada y él no la buscaría.

Luego, El Lord rió con satisfacción ya que él había resultado más hábil y ahora sabía toda la verdad. Su hija era Hermione Granger. Pero, luego pensó que aquel nombre no era nuevo para él, antes lo había escuchado aunque no recordaba donde.

- ¡Colagusano! – llamó el Lord, con ansiedad.

- Sí mi Lord – dijo Colagusano, que se apareció como un rayo ante su Señor.

- Llama a Bellatrix ya Lucius. – dijo el Lord con ímpetu.

- Mi Lord, aquí estamos. – contestaron ambos. Tanto Lucius, quien ya tenía la pierna vendada, y Bellatrix había aparecido apenas él los llamó.

- Por lo que veo, cumplieron con mi orden – rió el Lord con satisfacción. – Colagusano, tú te encargarás de poner a esta mujer en una celda, dale unas pociones para que se recupere, ya que la necesitaré después.

- Como usted diga mi Lord. – musitó Colagusano, quien realizo la tarea encomendada, lo más rápido posible.

- Ahora, en cuanto a ustedes dos. Tú, Bellatrix quiero que captures a dos personas, ambos son muggles. – dijo Voldemort. – Te doy permiso para que te diviertas con ellos, pero eso si, los quiero con vida¿entendiste?

- Sí, mi Lord¿Quienes son? – inquirió Bellatrix, que se había puesto contenta por el simple hecho de castigar a unos muggles.

- Su apellido es Granger, ambos son esposos. – respondió Voldemort y luego se dirigió a Lucius. – Tú averiguarás la vivienda de Hermione Granger.

- Mi Lord¿para que quiere saber eso? – preguntó Lucius sorprendido.

- Tú sólo haz lo que te he ordenado. – dijo Voldemort con impaciencia. – Apenas, lo sepas me acompañaras a aquel lugar.

Ambos mortífagos asintieron, y con una reverencia se retiraron del lugar.

Muy bien, ahora es cuestión de unas pocas horas para verte querida hija, muy pronto sabrás quien es tu verdadero padre, pensó Voldemort para sí.



_HOLA A TODOS!!!!_

_Primero, quiero pedir disculpas, sé que me he demorado una eternidad en publicar. Seguro que muchos pensaron que ya lo había abandonado, pero eso ni siquiera se me cruzó por la mente._

_Acepto, que muchos de ustedes estén molestos, lo lamento; y seguro que me lo harán saber con sus reviews, pero la verdad que estuve ocupada, no entrare en detalles. Por favor, entiéndame._

_A mí me gusta escribir, pero no puedo dejar de lado otras obligaciones que tengo; así que por mi demora hice este capítulo mucho más largo. He llegado a 50 hojas, que es mucho más que el primero._

_Este capítulo es como tres en uno. Yo sé que he podido cortarlo antes y dejarles con más intriga, pero preferí hacerlo de este modo, sólo por la demora._

_En todo el trayecto he dejado varias dudas, ya que deseo hacer esta historia interesante; aunque también he revelado algunas jejeje._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que me dejen su review. Para mí es muy importante, saber su opinión, ya que a todos los que me escribieron en el 1ero, les he contestado, agradeciendo por su tiempo. Es verdad que no les escribí a todos, ya que hay algunos anónimos y me es imposible agradecerles, pero disponiendo de este espacio. MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS, QUE ME HAN APOYADO!._

_Muchas gracias, por su tiempo. Y mucho más por su paciencia._

_POR FAVOR DEJENME SU OPINION, YA SEA BUENA O MALA; YA QUE DE ESA MANERA ME ENSEÑARAN A ESCRIBIR MEJOR; PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE YO APRECIO MUCHO CADA RECIEW, Y A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJE UN REVIEW, YO LES CONTESTARE. ESO SI, SI NO LO HAGO, ES SOLO PORQUE NO TENGO SU MAIL, O PORQUE ESTAN COMO ANONIMOS OK._

_Hasta luego!_

_Cuídense!_

_Bye_

_Paola_


End file.
